Entre o Amor e a Paixão
by Roxane Norris
Summary: O amor pode ser único, mas uma paixão pode ultrapassar qualquer limites... Até mesmo aqueles que se julga intransponíveis. Ela amava um bom homem, ele uma linda mulher, mas quis Merlin que seus destinos jamais cruzassem os deles. Então, a guerra os uniu..
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic: **Entre o Amor e a Paixão

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader:** Shey Snape

**Pares**: Severus Snape / O.C

**Censura:** M

**Gênero:** Drama

**Spoilers**: Os sete livros.

**Desafio: **Salvar Severus Snape da morte certa.

**Resumo: **O amor pode ser único, mas uma paixão pode ultrapassar qualquer limites... Até mesmo aqueles que se julga intransponíveis. Ela amava um bom homem, ele uma linda mulher, mas quis Merlin que seus destinos jamais cruzassem os deles. Então, a guerra os uniu com o firme propósito de sobrepujar a morte...

**Agradecimentos e dedicatória: **ás minhas amigas de madrugas, principalmente á minha filha Shey ( Eu te amo muito!) que estão sempre me aturando em todos os momentos. O Meu eterno jardinzinho, que eu amo muito!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros, ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do desafio das Snapetes.

**Entre o amor e a Paixão**

Capítulo I

- Abaixe-se – ordenou uma voz.

Anne se jogou no chão em tempo de sentir o ar estremecer por sobre seus cabelos ruivos e ver um raio verde atingir a parede atrás de si. Cerrou os dentes e arrastou-se por entre os destroços de mesas e cadeiras do bar até uma pilastra próxima. Levantou-se com cuidado, começava a impor controle sobre sua respiração, enquanto apertava firmemente a varinha entre os dedos. _Onde será que ele estava?_ – pensou. Reconhecia aquela voz, mas não esperava vê-lo ali, na realidade, este era um fato que a surpreenderia muito.

Colocou o rosto um pouco para fora da proteção da pilastra e constatou que o número de Comensais no recinto era, mais uma vez, superior aos de aurores. Isso estava fugindo do controle do Ministério, não era de se admirar que todos estivessem apavorados diante dessa situação. Ela fechou os olhos, encostando a vasta cabeleira de encontro à pilastra, e balançando a cabeça, bufou.

_Como Dumbledore podia achar que conseguiria detê-lo? _– murmurou, ficando em seguida em silêncio. Os gritos e maldições se tornaram mais distantes, Anne abriu os olhos. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios e ela deixou-se escorregar sorrateiramente por entre os corpos caídos até a saída.

A rua estava deserta, constatou ao fazer uma breve busca por sobre os ombros. Levantou a gola do sobretudo e começou a caminhar em direção oposta a do bar. Já estava a uma boa distância do evento daquela noite, quando percebeu um leve barulho de passos atrás de si. Não que se abalasse com isso, ou se surpreendesse, mas quem quer que fosse iria encontrar mais do que viera procurar. Dobrou a esquina, saindo momentaneamente das vistas de seu perseguidor e se escondeu na penumbra entre os prédios. Seus olhos escuros vislumbraram a figura de preto hesitar na entrada do beco e um leve sorriso de escárnio crispou seus lábios. A varinha foi guardada, e um cigarro foi puxado de dentro do bolso, enquanto ele ainda hesitava. Ela o levou aos lábios acendendo-o languidamente, e pode ver o brilho dos olhos pretos que encaravam os seus.

- Boa Noite, Snape – disse calmamente, enquanto soltava uma baforada. – Está agradável para dar uma volta, não?

- Boa noite, Anne – respondeu, e com olhar fixo nela, perguntou: - O que faz aqui?

- Não, meu querido, essa pergunta é minha – rebateu enquanto se dirigia até ele. – Sabe no que está se metendo?

- Não lhe devo satisfações de meus atos – a voz dele parecia uma seda.

- Imaginei que fosse dizer isso – sorriu jogando o cigarro fora e pisando nele com o bico do sapato –, mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, uma vez dentro não há volta.

Snape não disse nada, analisava a figura da mulher a sua frente. Anne não mudara muito desde a última vez que a vira. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos castanhos escuros e os lábios provocantes, tudo estava ali, coroado pelo ar de mulher decidida que adquirira ao sair de Hogwarts. Não que ela fosse de seu grupo escolar, mas algumas vezes haviam feito trabalhos juntos na biblioteca, outras, ela o salvara de alguma interferência do grupinho de Sirius, isso os tornara conhecidos. Ele não sabia exatamente porque, mas gostava da Corvinal. Anne não era o tipo de pessoa que se intrometia nos assuntos alheios gostava das coisas certinhas e vivia esnobando o Black. Surpreendera-se ao vê-la ali, em meio aos Comensais, não combinava com a menina que ele conhecera. _Talvez não devesse perguntar, talvez devesse..._ – pensava – _Afinal iria fazer parte do grupo em pouco tempo._ Resolveu perguntar:

- O que sabe sobre isso? – encarou-a em pretos cintilantes.

- Aqui não é o lugar apropriado para esse tipo de conversa, Severus – respondeu com um sorriso, e passou a língua pelos lábios, estalando-os – Venha – exigiu, deixando o beco.

Ele a seguiu com os olhos durante algum tempo, e com um leve sorriso nos lábios e tomou a mesma direção que ela.

Anne encheu dois copos com whisky e ofereceu um a Snape. Ele aceitou com leve meneio de cabeça, levando-o em seguida aos lábios. A atmosfera do apartamento dela era bem acolhedora, não havia móveis em exagero, nem de mau gosto. O cômodo que servia de sala era aconchegante e a lareira que crepitava em frente ao sofá aquecia completamente o ambiente. Ela retirara o casaco, ficando somente com o vestido justo que usava por baixo, e sentara-se ao seu lado.

- Agora podemos falar – sorriu.

- Você é um de nós? – perguntou frio.

- Nem sim, nem não – respondeu com cuidado. – Eu sou apenas uma peça no tabuleiro – olhou-o atentamente -, às vezes oculta, às vezes visível... Depende do que ele quer.

- Então, você também trabalha para o Lorde – disse crispando os lábios, satisfeito.

- Não vejo no que isso possa agradá-lo – foi enfática, enquanto o encarava em castanhos cintilantes – Escute, não se envolva, se quer um conselho, não se junte a ele.

- Por que me diz isso? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Porque gosto de você – sorriu e pôs-se de pé, andando pela sala. – Não ganhará nada do que imagina se tornando um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. Diga-me o que você fazia nessa missão?

- Estava sendo testado – respondeu curto.

- Você não devia estar lá – sua voz era fria-, mesmo assim, obrigada por salvar minha vida.

- Pensei que não me agradeceria – retrucou cínico.

- Eu sempre pago minhas dívidas – rebateu irritada –, por isso lhe dei o conselho.

- Acredita que suas palavras possam me demover de meu intuito? – ele a fitava curioso.

- Não – murmurou -, mas gostaria que pudesse.

- Mesmo assim, eu agradeço seu conselho – rebateu, impedindo-a de prosseguir, e completou: - Não pensei que você fosse escolher esse caminho.

Anne o encarou, confusa, a bebida a deixava sensível, mas ela não iria chorar, não iria baixar suas defesas na frente dele. Sustentando seu olhar no de Snape, disse:

- Algumas vezes não escolhemos o caminho a seguir – cruzou os braços.

- Talvez, mas podemos mudá-lo – concluiu seco.

- Não quando se serve ao Lorde – as unhas dela pressionaram a pele do braço, deixando marcas visíveis. Snape percebeu, mas nada disse, deixando-a prosseguir - Acredite-me, você não vai querer que o mal invada a sua vida de todas as formas possíveis. Eu vi homens como você, se perderem num destino cruel, atrás de ilusões... – a voz dela embargou – Não faça isso a si mesmo, Severus.

- Eu não sou o homem que você imagina, srta. Gramp – disse ríspido – Acredite-me, esse mal que lhe assusta já está em minha vida há muito tempo.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo – fitou-o com carinho.

- Por que se preocupa comigo? – a voz dele soava seca e um tanto irritada

- Porque sou sua amiga – sorriu.

- Não tenho amigos, Anne – desviou o olhar do dela, algo em castanhos o faziam tremer.

- Sim, você tem – ela se aproximou e depositou-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Snape estremeceu diante daquele toque, tão quente e carinhoso, e ainda atônito, passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Anne fechou os olhos absorvendo o toque, colocou sua mão por sobre a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Snape. Ele deixou que ela conduzisse sua mão por algum tempo, passeando com ela sobre suas bochechas, seu queixo, seus lábios. Quando os tocou, algo o fez estremecer, recuou. Anne o fitou em castanhos brilhantes, mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, sentiu uma lufada de ar frio invadir o ambiente e depois, o estrondo da porta ao bater chegou em seus ouvidos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Os olhos vermelhos a fitaram por algum tempo, até que sua voz chegou sibilante ao ouvido dela.

- Fez um trabalho muito bom, minha querida – deu-lhe o que parecia ser um sorriso, e acrescentou – Melhor do que Régulus faria, e ouso dizer que fiz muito bem em trazê-la para o meu lado.

- Fico feliz, Milorde, que possa lhe servir tão bem quanto esperava que o fizesse – sua voz era baixa e destituída de qualquer emoção ao fazer-lhe uma reverência.

- Estou tentado a aceitá-la em meu seleto grupo – murmurou – Acho que não há mais motivos para me privar de sua presença entre nós.

Anne não disse nada, apenas sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Havia apenas três meses que estava a serviço de Voldemort, e nunca lhe passara pela cabeça receber a Marca Negra. Evitara isso a muito custo, devia saber que não escaparia para sempre. Ela aceitou o convite para substituir o noivo ao lado do Lorde, quando este foi dado como morto numa ofensiva ao mundo trouxa. Não que ela realmente quisesse isso, mas esse parecia ser não só o desejo de sua família, desde que ficara noiva, como também uma boa oportunidade de averiguar sobre a morte de Régulus.

Anne sabia que ele havia sido considerado um desertor, assim como, tinha certeza que fora caçado arduamente diante poera causa disso. Foram três noites em claro até a constatação do inevitável. Não sabia os reais motivos que o levaram a proceder daquele modo, mas em parte, culpava Sirius por nunca ter se reaproximado do irmão e o alertado sobre Voldemort. Talvez isso tivesse evitado a morte do noivo, talvez...

Anne não poderia dizer que amava Régulus, mas três anos de noivado a fizeram conhecê-lo bem e crescer um grande carinho entre os dois. Por isso mesmo, Régulus lhe contava apenas o estritamente necessário, não a envolvia nesses assuntos, afinal Anne nunca escondera dele que odiava o Lorde e suas pretensões. Tinha motivo para acreditar que seu noivo fora morto por ordens expressas de Voldemort, e o convite feito pelo Lorde em pessoa serviu muito bem ao seu propósito de descobrir a verdade dos fatos. Entretanto, sua decisão só foi tomada quando um certo amigo a visitou, apenas uma conversa com aquele homem foi o suficiente para fazer Anne aceitar seu destino.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ela levantou os olhos para fitar o Lorde, e completou:

- Como queira, Mestre – assentiu. As palavras queimando sua garganta ao serem proferidas.

- Que assim seja, então – sibilou Voldemort – Daqui a um mês será o Solstício de Verão, é uma data mais do que apropriada – comemorou gargalhando.

Anne ficou muda, sua mente devaneando: _- Queria estar com ele só mais uma vez antes disso... _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Os cabelos lisos caíam sobre o rosto jovial, escondendo sua beleza, enquanto ria do amigo:

- Não acredito, James... – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo abertamente, revelando a barba bem feita e o cavanhaque. – um filho?

- Sim, Lílian me contou ontem a noite – Potter também sorria, mas de uma forma mais contida – Eu não estaria aqui lhe contando se fosse somente uma suspeita! Ela irá adorar um mimo por isso, não acha? – os olhos de James brilhavam de contentamento.

- Você está certíssimo! – anuiu abraçando o amigo, e entraram na joalheria. – Ainda digo que devemos comemorar o acontecimento.

Os olhos de James passeavam pelos anéis que a vendedora lhe mostrava exaustivamente, enquanto os de Sirius procuravam em que se ocupar. Não demorou muito para suas feições endurecerem, e num acesso de fúria, sair da loja apressado. James apenas acompanhou o amigo com os olhos.

Dobrou duas esquinas, esbarrando em alguns transeuntes, e a alcançou. Sem esperar que ela parasse, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a puxou para si. Anne o fitou com uma expressão de assombro, que depois se transformou num leve sorriso.

- Black – balbuciou.

Os olhos escuros estavam nos seus, ela não conseguia desviá-los. A boca próxima demais, os batimentos cardíacos passavam pelas mãos dele até sua pele, era o sinal insistente de que nada do que viveram deixara de existir. Tentou evitar pensar naquilo, e relutante, desviou o olhar. A voz dele, entretanto, chegou ao seu ouvido, forte, potente:

- Faz tempo, não? – ele a fitou com carinho, posando a mão suavemente em seu rosto.

- Três anos – respondeu curta. O toque dele sobre sua pele ainda a queimava como brasa. Depois de tantos anos ali estava ele, de volta. Mostrando indiferença manteve seu olhar distante do dele.

- Engraçado, para mim parece que foi ontem – insistiu, mantendo-a presa entre seus dedos.

- Parece que se enganou... – sem encará-lo, Anne se livrou das mãos dele e sumiu no meio da multidão.

Sirius se deixou ficar olhando o vazio, e depois de algum tempo, retornou à joalheria.

Anne entrou em seu apartamento, jogando as compras a um canto e se deitou no sofá. Os olhos presos no que não viam, o coração batendo descompassadamente e nada que tentasse fazer iria impedir que ele quase explodisse dentro de seu peito. Fechou os olhos tentando mais uma vez sufocar aquele sentimento, ignorar que havia algo muito forte que a prendia a Sirius...

_Sirius! – _pensou.

Não mudara nada, tudo o que ela amava ainda estava ali. Essa sensação machucava, aniquilava com suas defesas, diante dele era mais frágil que porcelana, e Anne não podia se permitir isso. Afastou esses pensamentos, tinha que ser assim, não era mais dona de seu destino. Agarrou a almofada ao seu lado, enterrando o rosto nela e deixando que as lágrimas salpicassem o tecido adamascado.

xxxxxxxxx

James teve que se sujeitar ao mau humor do amigo, que o acompanhou calado até sua casa, e lá chegando, murmurou algumas desculpas para não ficar para o jantar e saiu, deixando o amigo com sua plena felicidade de ser pai. Aparatou a uma certa distância da casa dos Potter, e minutos depois, se encontrava na rua que o levaria até sua casa.

Era uma construção modesta, de proporções medianas, mas seu interior denotava o bom gosto do ocupante: poucos móveis, mas de qualidade, e tudo muito bem organizado. Sirius entrou silenciosamente na sala e se dirigiu para seu refúgio preferido, a biblioteca. A visão das janelas daquele cômodo sempre lhe traziam conforto, e, parado em frente às vidraças emolduradas por cortinas de um veludo acobreado, seus pensamentos se voltaram para o passado.

Precisamente aos seus dezesseis anos, quando deixara a casa de seus pais por conta das incontáveis brigas, principalmente com sua mãe. Sirius não compactuava com suas idéias sobre a pureza do sangue, e isso fez com que a situação chegasse a tal ponto que se tornou impossível o convívio em família. Essa sua atitude precipitada lhe rendeu alguns contratempos, como ser deserdado e apagado da árvore da família Black, e para completar sua pouca sorte, um antigo problema acabara de reaparecer na frente da joalheria onde estava com James.

_- Anne!..._

Bufou ao lembrar o que sua mãe lhe dissera no dia da formatura em Hogwarts, todos os acontecimentos voltavam a sua mente, um após o outro... sem controle.

Lembrou-se de quando foi morar na casa de James, e a alegria dos pais deles ao recebê-lo de braços abertos, Os Potter tratavam-no como um filho, e Sirius também os considerava muito. Não era a toa que se sentia em casa.

Algum tempo depois, seu Tio Alphard, que também havia sido apagado da tapeçaria que continha toda a "Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black" (Toujours Pour), morreu, lhe deixando uma boa herança. Sirius montou sua casa, estabelecendo-se confortavelmente perto de Hogsmead.

A lua banhava o pequeno jardim, enquanto Sirius lutava contra seus sentimentos. Todas essas lembranças afloravam de tal forma em sua mente que pareciam um filme macabro, mas de uma realidade absurda. Depois de três anos ali estava ela novamente, o mesmo rosto, os mesmos cabelos, as mesmas feições delicadas que o fascinavam. Anne foi uma das poucas meninas da escola que não lhe dera bola, mas a única da qual ele gostaria de arrancar um sim aos seus galanteios. Além do que, era também, uma das poucas que não pertenciam a Sonserina, e era vista com bons olhos por sua família. Não que isso realmente importasse naquela ocasião, ele já possuía um pensamento formado sobre como conduziria seu futuro, e onde os planos da família para com ele, não estavam incluídos.

Os olhos de Sirius se tornaram mais escuros quando a lembrança da noite em que, por um capricho do destino a perdeu, se tornou tão viva quanto as outras. Em momento algum pensou que sua ação de sair da casa de seus pais fosse afastá-lo do que mais desejava no mundo naquele momento, Anne. Não tinha como supor que sua mãe e a sra. Gramp já haviam confabulado e arrumado um casamento, de conveniência, entre as famílias. A maldita preservação de linhagem, a eternização dos puro-sangues! Evidentemente, o fato de ter sido deserdado influenciou imediatamente os acontecimentos que se seguiram. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele não tivera tempo de agir ou remediar a situação.

Lá estava ela com seus olhos castanhos intensos e seus cabelos ruivos longos caindo por sobre a veste azul clara da formatura, Anne estava realmente bonita. Lá estavam também a sua família e a dela, e ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser fitá-la intensamente. Não era segredo que ele a cortejava, assim como também não o era, o fato dela sempre negá-lo. Entretanto, nos últimos meses que precederam a formatura, Sirius havia feito progressos imensos. Anne passara a aceitar sua companhia nas tardes ensolaradas a beira do lago, e os encontros passaram a se tornar freqüentes. Aos poucos o que começara numa amizade se intensificara e ele tinha certeza que culminaria num sim aos seus anseios no dia da formatura, quando enfim a pediria em namoro. Sirius tinha confiança de que sentiam algo especial um pelo o outro, mas tudo se perdeu no minuto em que se sentou do lado da mãe.

- Está vendo isso aqui, Sirius? – sua voz continha um leve tom de bravata, e isso fez com que ele olhasse detidamente a peça de platina e esmeraldas que a mãe ostentava entre os dedos. Ela sorriu satisfeita, e completou: - Agora, está vendo aquela jovem dama ali, que o observa desde que chegamos?

Os olhos cinza de Sirius desviaram do anel para Anne, e em seguida cravaram-se na senhora de aspecto macilento ao seu lado como facas. A sra. Black não se abalou, e a muito custo, Sirius segurou todos os impropérios que estava disposto a dizer-lhe, esperando que ela terminasse o que começara. Seu coração acelerou, avisando-lhe de que a noite não terminaria bem, mas vendo o sorriso de triunfo de sua mãe, soube que já tinha perdido o jogo antes mesmo de começá-lo. A senhora, no entanto, fingiu não ver a conturbação interna que o jovem sofria. Internamente, regozijava-se de está-lo atingindo em cheio.

- Bela, não? – o tom de escárnio era palpável – É uma pena que seja Régulus a colocá-lo no dedo dela, não acha? O pai de Anne já deu seu consentimento para o noivado, só ela ainda não sabe – e sussurrando ao ouvido de Sirius, acrescentou: - Entretanto, eu gostaria que soubesse que se não fosse por sua atitude irresponsável de deixar sua casa e sua família, seria você a fazê-lo. Você é um perdedor, Sirius.

Sirius se pôs de pé, lançando um olhar furtivo para Anne e encarou a mãe em cinzas cintilantes. Não demorou mais um segundo ao seu lado, deixando o salão em direção aos jardins. Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da velha senhora, enquanto o via se afastar.

A um canto do jardim ele a encontrou, seus olhos brilhantes procurando por respostas, mas Sirius não conseguiu lhe dar nenhuma. Sentia sua boca ressequida, o ar não era suficiente para respirar e a dor não parava de tortura-lhe os sentidos. Anne levantou a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele desvencilhou-se do gesto. Sem querer entender o que se passava, ela se colocou novamente a sua frente, inclinando seu rosto e fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. A doçura daquele contato fez com que ele esquecesse completamente o que estava por vir, tudo o que queira sentir era a quentura da boca entregue a sua, a pele dela, onde suas mãos deslizavam suave, o cheiro que entorpecia seus sentidos. Os fios dos cabelos dela se entrelaçaram aos seus dedos, enquanto ele a trazia, presa pela nuca, para um beijo mais intenso, arrebatador.

Quando conseguiram se separar, todo o sentimento negado há tanto tempo, se instalou em seus corações, porém, o destino é impetuoso, e não o foi menos com o jovem casal. Régulus entrou naquele momento nos jardins a procura de Anne, enquanto ela se virava para olhá-lo, Sirius sumiu na noite.

Aquela lembrança o atirou na rua onde encontrara Anne a tarde e seus olhos turvaram. _Como isso ainda pode machucar_ _tanto?_ – pensava – _Como eu ainda posso gostar tanto de você? _ Fechou os olhos impedindo-se de rever todas as imagens que tanto o afligiam, mas não pode deixar de sentir que seu coração se aquecia uma vez mais pela mesma mulher.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Anne descia a Travessa do Tranco apressadamente, não gostava de passar por ali em nenhuma hora do dia, ainda mais ao entardecer. A varinha estava apertada entre os dedos por debaixo da veste, apesar de percorrer aquele trajeto inúmeras vezes, sempre sentia seu coração sobressaltar quando tinha que fazer aquele tipo de serviço para Voldemort. Ia imersa nesses pensamentos, quando um leve estalido as suas costas a fez se virar.

Sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa, ela fitou os olhos escuros a sua frente por segundos e depois continuou a caminhar.

- Não sabia que agora me espionava, Severus – disse maliciosa. – Há quanto tempo trabalha para ele? Sabe, eu não costumo sair em missões, estou por fora dos novatos.

- Não sou novato, srta. Gramp. Estive ausente durante um ano aprimorando algumas técnicas a pedido do próprio Lorde. – ele a fitou com proposital indiferença.

- Aprimorar técnicas... – disse com sarcasmo – Em que? Tortura?

- Não, Poções – rebateu ríspido -, e eu não estou espionando-a, mas se assim o fosse, não precisaria de permissão para isso.

- Aprendeu a ser frio assim lá também? – ela interrompeu a marcha, encarando-o.

- O que faz aqui? – interpelou-a, impedindo-a de prosseguir no assunto.

- Não imagina? – sorriu-lhe cínica, e voltou a andar com Snape ao seu lado – Ele não costuma fazer suas compras... Tem empregados para isso – seu sorriso desdenhoso.

- Você fala de forma estranha para quem está prestes a se tornar uma pessoa digamos, importante – crispou os lábios. – Não tem medo do que ele possa achar caso saiba de sua postura?

- Pretende me delatar por conta do que eu disse? – as palavras soaram perigosas – Não faria diferença, não me importo com o que ele ache de mim ou de minha conduta. Diferente de você, não estou ansiosa para receber a tão nobre honraria no braço esquerdo.

Eles haviam chegado no final da travessa e estavam a poucos metros do Beco Diagonal, quando Snape a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar a centímetros de seu rosto, os olhos escuros como a noite. Anne nada disse, apenas o fitou curiosa.

- Dá tão pouco valor assim a sua vida? – rosnou baixinho.

- Como você mesmo já me advertiu – sorriu debochada –, não lhe devo satisfações.

- Não achei que considerasse tanto Régulus assim – disse em voz de seda. Ele percebeu que acertara em cheio seu alvo ao vê-la empalidecer, mas foi por breves segundos, e Anne voltou ao seu normal. – Devo ter me enganado – concluiu com o pulso dela ainda entre seus dedos.

- Acho que devia pensar bem até o próximo Solstício – ela manteve seu olhar castanho no dele – Você não é aquilo que aparenta ser, não deixe que suas ambições o ceguem, Severus. Há algo aqui dentro – disse espalmando a mão sobre seu coração e vendo-o estremecer – que não pode ser subjugado. Não aceite tão facilmente dizer adeus ao seu coração, não acabe com sua vida...

- Cale-se – ele exigiu soltando-a bruscamente – Não preciso de seus conselhos! Já lhe disse que não sou mais aquele garoto que conheceu em Hogwarts!

- Você está enganado, o rapaz que eu conheci sempre estará aqui, sempre – Anne o olhou em castanhos úmidos – Não se perca dele, Severus... Adeus.

Snape não respondeu nada, apenas a viu se afastar e retomando o caminho para o Beco Diagonal. Suas feições se contraíram levemente quando as últimas palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente. _Está errada!_ – sua mente gritou – _Eu sei o que quero para mim, poder! E vou provar que sou melhor do que qualquer bruxo puro-sangue!_ Bufando, virou e refez o caminho por onde viera.

A sineta tocada por Sirius fez com que a dona da casa se dirigisse á porta para abri-la. Minutos depois, uma massa de cabelos ruivos, muito semelhantes aos de Anne, surgia no portal com os olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Olá, Sirius – disse suave, sorrindo abertamente para ele – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Oi, Lilly – respondeu Sirius. Deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos iluminados e completou: – Eu não ousaria deixar de atender a um pedido seu...

- Você é incorrigível – sorriu novamente para Sirius e virando-se para dentro de casa, disse um tom mias alto: - Querido, Sirius chegou! – voltou-se para encará-lo conduzindo-o para a aconchegante sala de estar – Ele está entusiasmado com o herdeiro.

- Eu imagino, Lilly – anuiu sentando no sofá indicado por ela – você não fica atrás, está radiante também.

- Sim – disse sorridente alisando uma barriga inexistente -, não faltará amor para esse pequeno.

- No que depender de nós, com certeza será mimado! – sorriu.

James entrou na sala naquele momento e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, cumprimentando o amigo:

- Almofadinhas! – disse abraçando Sirius – Eu e Lílian queríamos muito lhe fazer um pedido...

- Um pedido? – repetiu Sirius, o olhar vagando de um para o outro – O que diabos vocês estão tramando? – e brincando, completou: - Não me diga que vão me apresentar uma amiga solteirona de James no Ministério?

- Não, por Merlin, Sirius – retrucou Lilían aos risos – Como pode pensar isso de nós?

- De você não penso nada, Lilly, mas desse seu marido... – olhou de soslaio para Potter, e completou: - Ele nunca lhe contou? Pontas já me arrumou algumas namoradas, que convenientemente, não passaram de uma noite – deu uma gostosa gargalhada, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Você fez isso James? - Lílian inquiriu o marido.

- Só duas vezes, juro! – sorriu James abraçando a esposa por trás – Não seria bom vê-lo feliz como nós?

- E quem disse que não sou feliz? – rebateu Sirius – Mas deixemos minha vida sentimental de lado, o que meus bons amigos querem de mim?

- Que seja padrinho de nosso filho – explicou Lilly – E não aceitamos recusas.

- Se é assim... – suspirou -, que posso fazer eu contra os desejos de uma amiga grávida?

- Nada – ela respondeu sorrindo satisfeita – Vamos jantar?

O jantar foi servido e um brinde foi feito, selando o convite para Sirius ser padrinho da criança. Os pensamentos de Black, no entanto, divagam em outras direções. Não conseguia esquecer a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos. A campainha tocou novamente, fazendo com que todos se surpreendessem, mas nada que o encantador sorriso de Lílian não suplantasse em segundos ao se levantar e ir atender a porta.

Ela retornou seguida por Lupin que parecia muito constrangido em aparecer ali daquela forma. Os amigos o fitaram, atentos, enquanto Lílian insistia para que Remus se juntasse à eles a mesa, mas o amigo recusou prontamente, agradecendo o convite. Black percebeu que a situação que o trouxera ali devia ser urgente e indagou:

- O que aconteceu, Remus? – perguntou preocupado – Só alguma coisa muito importante o faria vir aqui a essa hora.

- Vamos, Lobo, desembucha logo – protestou James.

- Não tive escolha, Dumbledore pediu uma reunião para agora – falou apressado – Ele nos espera na Toca e não há um minuto a perder... Eu sinto pelo inconveniente.

- Acalme-se, aluado – sorriu batendo no ombro do amigo – Eu apenas fui convidado para ser padrinho do filho do Pontas, mas terei muito tempo para desfrutar desse prazer quando o guri nascer... E se o dever nos chama – fez um gesto caricato sacando a varinha de dentro das vestes e colocando-se em guarda, completou: – Lá vamos nós!

Lupin esboçou um sorriso diante da postura de Sirius, enquanto ele saia em direção a sala de estar guardando a varinha dentro da veste. Pouco tempo depois, Lílian e James se juntavam a eles.

- O que estamos esperando para tornar minha gravidez pública e comemorá-la com os outros? – Abriu a porta da casa e os quatro saíram por ela.

Não demorou muito para que o grupo desaparatasse na Toca. A Ordem já estava reunida e Dumbledore começava a passar suas informações. Eles entraram em silêncio e se colocaram no fundo da sala. O motivo pelo qual foram chamados, era um ataque aquela noite em Londres, e a missão de todos eles ali presentes, era impedir a morte do maior número de trouxas possíveis. Um brilho cruzou o olhar cinza, enquanto Dumbledore continuava sua explanação sobre o que aconteceria e os detalhes do que iriam fazer. _Não parecia nada mal para um fim de noite_ – sorriu ao pensar na aventura.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

As ruas estavam vazias e escuras àquela hora, principalmente depois dos últimos ataques sofridos pelos trouxas e da insistente chuva que caía sobre a cidade de Londres. O grupo formado pelos membros da Ordem havia desaparatado perto de seu destino. Dividiram-se em dois grupos menores e tomaram caminhos diferentes para não serem surpreendidos.

Remus, Sirius, James e Lílian vigiavam a entrada do prédio, enquanto o outro grupo, que era maior, se preparava para invadi-lo. Não havia sinal aparente de que os Comensais estavam na dianteira, mas todo cuidado era pouco. Vagarosamente eles entraram no prédio. A chuva se intensificara, as capas dos quatro já estavam encharcadas, quando o terceiro andar da construção se iluminou com feixes colorido. Definitivamente, os Comensais já estavam a espreita. James sugeriu que eles se colocassem numa posição mais estratégica afim de que evitassem a evasão de qualquer um que tentasse fugir, e com um assentimento de todos, se dividiram.

James e Lílian ocuparam a esquina da direita, enquanto Remus e Sirius se dirigiram para outra extremidade do quarteirão. Não houve o sinal combinado para que eles também entrassem no prédio, e com isso, tudo o que podiam fazer era aguardar. De repente as luzes cessaram e não mais voltaram a brilhar no interior do prédio. A tensão entre eles cresceu, era óbvio que algo estava errado, mas um deslize deles tudo poderia, literalmente, se perder.

A visão que Remus e Sirius tinham da entrada do prédio era parcial, e a que deviam ter de seus companheiros, inexistente, devido a forte chuva que agora caía sobre eles. Sem conseguir se manter mais em posição de cobertura, Sirius deslizou pela parede ao seu lado até a entrada do prédio, deixando Lupin sozinho escondido na penumbra da esquina. Colocou de leve a cabeça no beiral da porta e olhou para dentro. O escuro era intenso e quase não se podia perceber a escada que levava ao andar de cima, pelo menos ali não havia ninguém. Pé ante pé ele se esgueirou até escada e olhou para cima, ainda nem sinal de alguma alma. Com cuidado posou o pé no primeiro degrau, não houve barulho, e prosseguiu.

Alcançou sem maiores dificuldades o segundo nível do prédio. Os olhos cinza vasculharam o corredor a sua frente, acostumados a escuridão e atentos a qualquer movimento. Estava pronto para subir mais um lance de escada quando um leve farfalhar de tecido o fez virar na direção oposta de onde se encontrava. _Algum ratinho se esgueirando__para longe da ratoeira_ – pensou enquanto descia suavemente o corredor sem fazer barulho. Um sorriso brincava em seu rosto ao pensar o quanto o inimigo estaria amedrontado, podia quase sentir a tensão contraindo cada músculo de seu oponente. Os olhos cinza analisavam cada reentrância da parede, cada cômodo decrépito que surgia a sua frente, todos vasculhados com cuidado, mas só havia as imensas vidraças, que de tão encardidas, nem revelavam a pesada chuva que caía lá fora. Sirius continuou avançando em silêncio, o ruído cessara totalmente, mas ele tinha certeza que o "ratinho" continuava ali, acuado.

Só restava mais uma porta no final do corredor escuro e estava fechada. O sorriso em seus lábios aflorou mais ainda, atrás daquela porta sua presa estava completamente indefesa. Mantendo a varinha em posição de ataque, ele abriu cuidadosamente com a outra mão a porta. Apesar de velha ela não rangeu, e ele olhou para dentro desconfiado, não havia ninguém. _Mas como?_ – pensou enquanto um trovão rugia dentro da noite. Nesse momento alguma coisa passou correndo as suas costas e sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius saiu em seu encalço, era seu ratinho.

Para desespero de seu oponente, ninguém era páreo em corrida para Sirius Black. Os músculos rijos da juventude em pouco menos de cinco passos alcançavam sua presa derrubando-a de encontro ao chão empoeirado. Ao colidir com o piso de madeira a varinha rolou par longe e a presa soltou um grunhido baixo. Black aproveitou momento e imobilizou-o com seu corpo que caíra por cima do dele. O Comensal se debateu enquanto Black o fazia virar e baixava o capuz, e na luta, arranhara o seu braço. Sentindo a dor provocada pelo machucado, ele soltou um palavrão e prendeu as mãos do Comensal acima de sua cabeça. Só nesse momento que Sirius reparou que seu oponente era uma mulher e que conhecia muito bem aquele brilho castanho no olhar dela. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Sirius tomar a palavra.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ríspido.

- O meu trabalho – respondeu calma.

- Foi isso que aprendeu com meu irmão? - seu tom agora era cruel. O corpo dela arfava de encontro ao seu, e Sirius tentou não pensar nisso impondo-se controle.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Sirius – rebateu irônica.

- Tem razão, Anne, e eu não devo poupar sua vida – retrucou irritado.

- Vá em frente – encorajou-o, os olhos castanhos invadindo os cinza sem permissão – Mate-me!

Ele a fitou atentamente, lembrou-se de como desejara beijá-la ardentemente quando se encontraram no Beco, e debruçando seu corpo sobre o dela, beijou-a profundamente. Anne tentou resisti, mas a quentura daqueles lábios de encontro aos seus a impediam de pensar e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi entregar-se totalmente a eles. Sirius soltou as mãos dela, deixando a dele livre para alcançar-lhe a nuca, mantendo-a presa àquele beijo apaixonado. Anne por sua vez enlaçara seu pescoço e devolvia-lhe o carinho. As bocas se deliciaram com o gosto que há anos não provavam, insistentes, sensuais, desejosas.

Foram arrancados daquele momento pelos passos que avisavam a chegada de mais pessoas. Com os corpos ainda arfando pelo desejo que consumia suas entranhas, eles se levantaram num só movimento, e se colocaram a postos atrás da porta aberta. Sirius a protegia com seu corpo, a varinha empunhada na mão direita a outra na de Anne, enquanto ela o imitava. Uma voz chamou baixinho, quase num sussurro:

- Sirius? – disse Lupin.

Sentindo um certo alívio por reconhecer a voz, saiu da penumbra, colocando-se na frente do amigo. Remus sorriu ao vê-lo e imediatamente avisou-o:

- Vamos, parece que os pegamos de surpresa, não sobrou um – disse animado – Não era um grupo grande, na verdade, uns três ou quatro – continuou agitado -, mas nós tivemos uma baixa só.

- Isso é realmente muito bom – anuiu sentindo a mão presa a de Anne ser apertada com força. Ele fez um leve carinho com o polegar sobre a pele da mão dela e deslizou a sua para longe, deixando-a. Firme ele completou - Aqui não há nada, já vasculhei o andar inteiro. É melhor nos juntarmos aos outros.

Pouco tempo depois o grupo da Ordem deixava o prédio silenciosamente. Sirius ia com coração pesado, apertado contra o peito. _Que raios ela pensa que estava fazendo?_ – esbravejava consigo mesmo – _Merda!_

Não muito longe do local de onde eles aparataram, um vulto se misturou a noite.

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado**_

_**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**_

_**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**_

_**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

_**Você está saindo da minha vida**_

_**E parece que vai demorar**_

_**Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícia**_

_**Cê acha que eu sou louco**_

_**Mas tudo vai se encaixar**_

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**_

_**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**_

_**E mesmo que nada funcione**_

_**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**_

_**Depois você me vê vermelho e acha graça**_

_**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**_

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**_

_**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você**_

_**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam**_

_**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...**_

_**( Na sua estante – Pitty )**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

_O sorriso do casal não deixava margem a dúvidas, James e Lílian estavam muito felizes, e a simplicidade dos festejos de seu casamento não diminuía em nada o brilho de seus olhos e o que sentiam um pelo o outro. Naquele momento pouco importava Voldemort e seus seguidores, tudo no que pensavam era no fato de estarem juntos e no futuro a construir. Foi um terno beijo de seus lábios que selou esses desejos em seus corações._

_Black estava ao lado de Lupin e Pettigrew quando o casal selou a união trouxa, a bruxa havia sido realizada poucos dias antes e só estavam presentes os amigos mais íntimos_. A mente de Sirius flutuava nessas lembranças, enquanto repousava sobre o sofá da sala e balançava o vinho em seu copo. Sorriu.

Era engraçado pensar que James casara e estava par ser pai, que os Marotos estavam começando um novo ciclo em suas vidas. Sua mente viajava de uma lembrança a outra até que se concentraram em Anne. Black não pôde evitar que as cenas com Anne, principalmente a mais recente delas, e que ainda lhe atormentava a alma, também lhe vieram a mente como uma enxurrada. Suas perguntas precisavam de respostas, e ele as queira, mais do que nunca. Talvez até mesmo no inconsciente desejo de rever Anne após um mês de tormento.

O copo em sua mão ficou vazio, ele o fitou com uma expressão aborrecida e tornou a enchê-lo, tomando a dose de uma só vez. Novamente o encheu, e permaneceu brincando com o copo entre seus dedos. Tudo que ele precisava era de um pretexto para procurá-la, e quem sabe, o vinho não lhe liberasse desse motivo? Sorriu, um sorriso malicioso que fez seus olhos brilharem. Lembrou-se de Régulus, e cinzas escureceram como a noite, uma tempestade turvou-os em segundos.

_Como ela se aliou ao Lorde se nunca teve nenhuma afinidade com suas idéias?_ – pensava – Não podia estar enganado, a conhecia bem, Anne jamais faria isso sem algum motivo muito forte... Régulus... - Levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu seu conteúdo num gole longo – Ela devia amá-lo muito para querer vingança – Fechou os olhos diante desse pensamento, essa simples constatação queimava-lhe a alma como um ferro em brasa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pôs-se de pé posando o copo vazio sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá. Foi até o cabide e retirou sua capa, colocando-a sobre seus ombros e saiu para a noite fria. Sua mente ia fervilhava pelo caminho, não só pelos pensamentos que a assolavam, mas também pelo excesso de álcool. A agitação em seu interior era palpável e ele fazia questão de mantê-la viva. Aparatou a duas esquinas dali.

Os portões de ferro da Mansão dos Gramp surgiram na sua frente e Sirius o fitou severamente, queira entrar sem ser anunciado, mas com certeza aquela maravilhosa propriedade estava cercada de feitiços. Sem pensar duas vezes se transformou num imenso cão preto e rondou os muros a procura de uma brecha, com um pouco de sorte descobriu uma em meio a um teixo. O vulto preto esgueirou-se através dos jardins e alcançou a casa sem dificuldade.

A edificação surgiu imponente em meio aos jardins muito bem cuidados. As vidraças das amplas janelas do primeiro andar deixavam a luz vinda do seu interior banhar uma parte do gramado e Sirius se aproximou cuidadosamente de uma delas. O olhar atento, vasculhando o interior a procura Anne, a achou sentada em frente à lareira acesa da sala. Cinzas se tornaram intensos devorando a imagem dela, enquanto via uma figura escura se aproximar e colocar-se de frente para ela com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Um brilho frio cruzou os olhos do cão preto, era incrível como Snape sempre conseguia estar presente em sua vida.

_Que raios ele faz aqui? _– bufou ao fitá-los mais uma vez juntos e transformou-se em humano novamente.

Anne parecia muito a vontade diante dele, e o frio e impassível sonserino estava um tanto tranqüilo demais para o gosto Black. Sua mente esbravejou, teve vontade de entrar na sala e arrancá-lo dali. _O que ele pretende fazer com Anne?_ – para essa pergunta insana Sirius achou muitas respostas, mas nenhuma que estivesse positivamente inclinado a aceitar como verdadeira, foi então que estremeceu:

_- Seria ele o motivo dela se tornar uma Comensal?_ - Não teve como pensar em mais nada, pois seus olhos registravam nesse momento a saída dele.

Um estalido seco logo após a abertura da porta indicou que Snape havia aparatado. Num movimento rápido ele se colocou diante da porta impedindo Anne de fechá-la e fazendo com que os olhos castanhos caíssem sobre ele, capciosamente.

- Uma visita há esta hora, Black? – sorriu, deixando a porta aberta para permiti-lhe a entrada. – Não estava num certo jantar? - Fitou-o languidamente ao se retirar para sala.

- Vejo que não tenho segredos para você – devolveu-lhe o sorriso -, entretanto, você me surpreendeu mais uma vez hoje.

- É mesmo? – perguntou sentando-se no sofá – Engraçado, você não me surpreende nunca.

- Vejo que não desperto mais os mesmos sentimentos do passado... – concluiu fitando-a curioso, e completou com malícia: - Talvez Snape o faça melhor, não é mesmo?

Ela não se moveu, apenas encarou-o em castanhos brilhantes antes de responder indiferente.

- Tem muitas coisas que Snape faz melhor que você, mas não acredito que tenha vindo aqui por causa disso, Sirius – falou pausadamente, analisando-o –, mas se quer mesmo saber, não é uma opção a ser desprezada.

- Então é por Snape que se tornou um deles? – rebateu ríspido, os olhos cinza cintilando.

- Não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma... – disse fria e se levantou, tomando a direção da escada – Se me dá licença eu estou cansada, Black.

- Não, minha cara, não lhe dou... – respondeu seco impedindo-a de sair, fechando seus dedos sobre o pulso dela. Fazendo-a encará-lo, completou: - Não acha que isso é um erro do qual vai se arrepender amargamente depois?

- Eu achava que você era um pouco mais inteligente do que isso – retrucou seca. Castanhos se tornaram brilhantes quando continuaram: - Acha mesmo que Snape é meu estilo de homem?

- A julgar pela cena que presenciei e por seu antecedente, eu diria que sim – respondeu curto.

- Não me julgue por uma escolha que nunca foi minha – rebateu irritada – Não vou admitir que justamente você o faça! –esbravejou para Sirius, que comprimiu mais ainda seus dedos sobre a pele clara dela, enquanto Anne completava: - Por que está preocupado comigo? Não me parece que leve tão a sério essa guerra.

- Há quanto tempo está nisso? – interpelou-a sem dar atenção as suas palavras.

- Há três meses, desde que Régulus morreu – respondeu curta.

- Régulus? – repetiu atônito, mas quando falou novamente, seu tom era frio e cruel – Quer me convencer de que foi por meu irmão que fez essa tolice? Vai me dizer que o amava também?

- Parece que você tem todas as respostas que precisa, Sirius – disse cínica, impondo-se controle para agir como devia, e continuou: - Não precisava ter vindo até aqui para me dizê-las

- Não brinque comigo, Anne – rosnou Black.

- O que você quer? Ouvir a minha verdade ou ficar com suas conclusões? – encarou-o desafiador, o hálito morno dela em seu rosto.

Sirius a fitou longamente antes de soltá-la e permitir que lhe contasse sua história.

- A circunstâncias da morte de seu irmão foram um tanto quanto obscuras – começou a falar com calma – Ele saiu numa noite de chuva alegando que precisava fazer uma certa missão para Voldemort e não regressou. Três dias depois disso, foi dado como morto. – ela desviou o olhar dele para a lareira, por mais que não amasse Régulus aquelas lembranças ainda eram recentes demais e doíam.

Sirius notou-lhe a expressão de angustia, mas nada disse, esperando que Anne continuasse sua história. E ela o fez depois de sorver um pouco de ar com dificuldade, parecendo muito cansada.

– Eu nunca o iludi dizendo que compactuava com suas idéias, e ele por sua vez evitava tocar nesse assunto comigo. Entretanto, uns seis meses antes de sua morte, Régulus começou a se comportar de forma estranha. Estava decepcionado com certas atitudes de seu Mestre, achava que Voldemort estava ficando louco, mas mesmo assim não se abriu comigo... Acredito que por medo de me envolver em seus problemas. Ele parecia conhecer Voldemort muito bem, balbuciava coisas desconexas enquanto dormia, nomes estranhos dos quais nunca ouvi falar... – Ela corou ao perceber o que dissera e ver que Black prestara uma atenção especial a isso -, mas eu fui uma tola e nunca lhe perguntei nada – completou tentando disfarçar seu embaraço.

- Aquele tolo, achou que podia simplesmente sair do grupinho de Voldemort, da mesma forma que foi um fraco para se deixar arrastar por suas idéias... – disse irritado, não só com o irmão, mas também por descobrir que Anne mantivera de fato um relacionamento com ele.

- Não, Sirius, houve mais coisas envolvidas – explicou – Eu acredito que ele tenha descoberto alguma coisa sobre o Lorde que não deveria.

- Vejo que já fala como um deles – debochou dela, aproximando-se com um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos intensos nos castanhos.

- Só porque sua família o abandonou, não significa que você deveria fazer o mesmo ao seu irmão, principalmente sabendo quão fraco ele era e tudo o que Voldemort podia fazer! - retrucou irritada – Você era o irmão mais velho, poderia ter lhe orientado, feito algo. Impedido-o!

- Ele não ouviria – disse seco – Como entrou para o grupo?

- O Lorde em pessoa me convidou – respondeu exaltada, os olhos presos aos de Black, cada músculo seu se contraindo com a proximidade do corpo dele.

Tudo a entorpecia, o cheiro dele, o ar desafiador que ele sempre assumia, a boca que se contraía agora num sorriso de escárnio antes de dizer:

- Quanta honra, não é mesmo? – os olhos cinza nos dela, a respiração dela em seu rosto. Tinham chegado ao clímax de seu embate.

Eles se mediram, seus corpos arfavam como se pudessem perder o controle a qualquer momento. Anne se aproximou mais, partindo os lábios num convite, Sirius entendeu e se aproximou, deslizando a mão pelo rosto dela até a nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo. Inclinou-se sobre Anne, roçando os lábios de leve sobre os dela. Ela se entregou, mas Sirius já interrompera seu movimento, impedindo-se de prosseguir, afastando-se silencioso. Anne o fitou, aturdida, os olhos turvaram, enquanto ele desviava os dele para longe e dizia num murmúrio:

- Desculpe-me, eu só queira ter certeza de que você sabia o que estava fazendo – disse calmo.

- Eu só aceitei ser um deles para descobrir porque seu irmão morreu – Anne o fitava com carinho.

- O que você está fazendo é loucura e pode morrer por causa disso. – sua voz era baixa e distante.

- Foi a mesma coisa que Dumbledore me disse – tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas as lágrimas a impediram de fazê-lo, e completou embargada: - Mas concordou comigo que há algo errado e que talvez esse seja o fator que nos dê a vitória sobre Voldemort.

- Ele sabe? – olhou-a surpreso.

- Sim, eu não conseguiria me manter sã no meio deles sem um apoio – os olhos cinza capturaram toda angústia que lhe atormentava a alma.

- E Snape? – perguntou hesitante.

- Um amigo... – ela se adiantou a ele uma vez mais, mas Sirius recuou – só isso.

- Snape não tem amigos, Anne - rebateu frio.

- Mas precisa ter, Sirius – retrucou. Anne não sabia como lhe contar sabia o quanto Sirius devia estar sofrendo, mas sentia que não podia esconder nada dele, e concluiu: – Amanhã será a cerimônia de nossa admissão entre os Comensais, receberemos a Marca Negra, e não acho que nos reste muitas alternativas se não tivermos alguém em quem confiar no grupo.

- Não posso impedi-la de cometer essa loucura, não é? – cinzas brilharam – Diga-me, amava-o tanto assim?

- Não! – gritou.

- Então esqueça essa loucura – ele se aproximou – Eu tomo conta de você, eu a escondo... – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Você sabe que não há mais volta, sabe tão bem quanto eu que Voldemort desconfia que sei algo do que Régulus descobriu... Por isso o convite pessoal – a mão dela pousou sobre a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Sirius, num carinho mudo. Ele fechou os olhos guardando aquele toque. – Não há para onde fugir, e não vou aceitar que se exponha por mim. – murmurou.

- Eu espero que tenha mais sorte do que ele, srta. Gramp – disse deslizando para longe e tomando a direção da porta.

- Sirius... – balbuciou, mas tudo o que ouviu foi a porta da frente fechando violentamente

Ela deixou-se cair no sofá, as mãos no rosto, os soluços sacudindo seu corpo e a dor invadindo sua alma. A sensação de que perdera definitivamente o homem que amava se tornou sua companheira durante aquela noite interminável... Dentro da noite, um cão preto corria desabalado por entre as árvores da floresta próxima a Hogsmead.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI 

James fitava o amigo, os olhos fundos, o rosto abatido. Sirius, no entanto, parecia alheio à presença dele.

- O que está acontecendo, almofadinhas? – sorriu o amigo dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro – Imagino que seja um problema feminino... Loiro ou moreno?

Sirius crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso, antes de responder a James.

- Você acertou quanto ao problema ser feminino – disse colocando-se de pé e vestindo sua capa -, mas desta vez não será capaz de adivinhar se é loira, morena ou ruiva.

James sorriu vendo o amigo tomar a direção da porta, e arriscou:

- Deixe-me ver... – começou fazendo Sirius parar antes de transpor o portal – um metro e sessenta e sete, cabelos ruivos, corpo esguio e...

- Onde quer chegar? – disse Black calmamente ao girar nos calcanhares e encará-lo.

- Em absolutamente lugar nenhum... Pelo menos ainda – disse James – Mas eu só conheço uma pessoa capaz de tirar-lhe do sério dessa forma, e tem essa descrição exata.

- Você tem razão, Pontas – anuiu Black – Eu vi Anne.

- Só a viu? – perguntou malicioso.

- Sim, nos vimos poucas vezes – suspirou -, não aconteceu absolutamente nada, se é o quer saber.

- Nada – repetiu James – Nenhum beijo sequer? E você está assim somente porque a viu? Não trocaram palavras... Nadinha...

- Algumas palavras – concordou devagar, lembrando-se do beijo e esboçou um pequeno sorriso – Um beijo...

- Aha! – brincou Potter – Eu sabia! E?

- Ela está diferente – disse com o pensamento longe dali.

- Todos estamos, Almofadinhas – ponderou o amigo – É essa maldita guerra.

- Você tem razão, Pontas – assentiu e virou-se para deixar o aposento – Eu tenho que ir.

- Está bem, meu caro – concluiu -, mas não a perca de vista de novo.

Sirius maneou de leve a cabeça e saiu. Algum tempo depois, ele entrava num ambiente repleto de quadros nas paredes, entre eles um em especial se intitulava: Fineus Nigellus. Sirius não demonstrou nenhum interesse em especial pelo quadro de seu antepassado, mas seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar o da figura de longas barbas prateadas sentada numa sólida cadeira de mogno em frente a uma mesa de mesmas características.

Albus Dumbledore sorriu levemente ao vê-lo, enquanto os olhos de um azul profundo o fitavam atentamente.

- Boa tarde, Sirius – disse amavelmente, e estendendo um pote cheio de alcaçuz, completou – Aceita?

- Não, obrigado, Diretor – agradeceu.

- Por que não se senta? – perguntou indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

- Não há necessidade – retrucou – Eu preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Oh, sim, claro – sorriu – Imagino que tenha muitas... Encontrou-se com a srta. Gramp, não?

- Sim, senhor – assentiu.

- Ela se tornou uma mulher formidável, não acha? – analisou a reação de Sirius atentamente.

- Não reparei direito, professor – desviou seu olhar do velho bruxo.

- Achei que gostaria de revê-la, Black – insistiu o Diretor.

Os olhos cinza encontraram os azuis e cintilaram.

- Está bem, Albus – rebateu irritado fazendo o homem a sua frente sorrir – É evidente que fiquei feliz em vê-la, mas você sabe que as coisas não estão mais iguais do que há três anos atrás.

- Claro que não estão, meu jovem – indicou novamente a cadeira para Sirius, que cedeu ao pedido, sentando – Nós estamos travando uma guerra contra um mal muito poderoso, e infelizmente isso atinge que menos esperamos, ou amamos. – pigarreou antes de prosseguir - Creio que você saiba da história toda sobre seu irmão, pois não?

- Sim – respondeu curto.

- Pois então, não pode achar que a posição de Anne diante disso tudo esteja errada – mais uma vez ele analisou a reação de Black e o viu se ajeitar, desconfortável, na cadeira – Ela me procurou em busca de apoio, me contou sobre os temores de Régulus nos últimos meses e de como ele falava sobre isso durante o sono. Há forte indícios que ele tenha descoberto algo sobre Voldemort suficientemente terrível para ter sido caçado e aniquilado, como foi, em poucos dias. – cruzando as mãos sobre a longa barba, continuou: - Eu trabalho com várias hipóteses para que Voldemort esteja se tornando tão poderoso, mas se o que essa moça diz for verdade, a situação é muito mais delicada do que eu podia supor.

- E você a deixou cometer essa loucura de se aliar a ele? – esbravejou Sirius que até então tentara se controlar ao máximo.

- Entenda, Sirius, não havia escolha – ponderou Dumbledore – O que Voldemort fez não foi um simples pedido, ele deu a Anne um ultimato. Quando ela me procurou, também tinha certeza disso, por isso eu apoiei no seu intento. Anne não podia recusar o que Voldemort lhe oferecia, e ao mesmo tempo, o que ela me ofereceu era irrecusável. Uma espiã dentro deles, isso nos dará uma vantagem grande, principalmente se os meus receios forem confirmados.

- Você a está usando, Diretor – rebateu ríspido.

- Não, Sirius – disse Dumbledore firme – Isso é uma guerra, ela me ofereceu uma oportunidade e eu aceitei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu a deixei sozinha. Eu prometi protegê-la o máximo possível.

- O máximo não é o suficiente! – berrou pondo-se de pé. – Ela não sabe o que está fazendo, onde está se metendo!

- O que você sugere que façamos? – perguntou fitando-o por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua. – Talvez lhe ocorra alguma idéia que não pensamos.

- Não estou brincando, Diretor – murmurou ameaçador.

- Eu compreendo sua raiva, mas no momento, o lugar mais seguro para Anne é ao lado de Voldemort – disse categórico.

- E se ele descobrir que ela trabalha para nós? – seus olhos cinza brilharam.

- Eu a tiro de lá – disse calmo.

- Não será uma tarefa fácil – ponderou Black.

- Não disse que seria – afirmou o Diretor, e sorriu – Por hora eu sugiro que vá para casa e tome um bom banho.

- Eu quero ajudá-la – disse com carinho

- Eu sei, por isso estou sugerindo que descanse um pouco – sorriu-lhe bondosamente – Do jeito que está não ajudará em nada – e completou: - Ela precisará de você, Sirius. Inteiro.

Ele fitou os olhos azuis bondosos a sua frente e lhe deu um curto assentimento de cabeça. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra Sirius deixou o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts com o coração um pouco mais leve. Dumbledore, entretanto, fitava o lugar onde Sirius estivera em azuis escuros. Teria feito a coisa certa?

Chegou a sua casa e fitando o gramado, lembrou-se de que Anne dissera que receberia a Marca Negra naquele dia... Cinzas escureceram.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O lugar era lúgubre e sombrio, não parecia ser usado há algum tempo. Sirius havia seguido Anne, e até aquele momento isso não havia representado uma tarefa das mais difíceis, principalmente estando encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade de James. Aquele não era o local onde se daria a cerimônia, mas era sem dúvida o ponto de partida. Um homem alto e encapuzado a esperava, mas a distância que mantinha de Anne o impedia de ver-lhe o rosto.

O estranho retirou um objeto de dentro da veste, e murmurou algo para Anne, ao que ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Na esperança de poder ouvir um pouco mais do que diziam, Black se aproximou. Notou, então, que o homem mantinha o que parecia ser um relógio entre os dedos, Anne o fitou atentamente e se preparou para tocá-lo com os dedos. Percebendo o artifício que iriam usar para sair dali, Sirius esticou a mão e a imitou num gesto rápido.

Em poucos minutos aterrissava suavemente sobre o chão de terra a borda de uma floresta. O frio se intensificara, assim como a umidade, devido à proximidade das árvores. Anne e o estranho se embrenharam na floresta e Sirius os seguiu mantendo uma certa distância. O farfalhar das capas de ambos sobre a relva abafava totalmente o som da capa de Black, e eles não pareciam se importar em evitá-lo. Andaram por meia hora até alcançarem uma clareira margeada por árvores centenárias. Black reconheceu o grupo de Comensais ao seu centro e procurou um local para se esconder.

Aproximou-se por entre as árvores o mais que podia de Anne, e pode ver Voldemort no meio deles. Havia ainda mais umas duas pessoas ao lado de Anne, uma delas era alguém a quem Sirius conhecia muito bem, Severus Snape. Ele não conseguiu impedir que um frio sentimento de ódio percorresse sua espinha, tinha vontade de arrancá-la dali de qualquer forma, mas Dumbledore o advertira para que não tomasse atitudes intempestivas e intimamente ele concordara de que aquele mal era o melhor para Anne naquele momento.

A cerimônia começou, os Comensais devidamente trajados se colocaram em uma roda envolta do Mestre e dos novatos. A luz vinda das chamas dos archotes nas mãos de cada membro do grupo e uma espécie de mantra sibilado por eles em uníssono, dava a cena uma aparência mórbida. O coração de Sirius acelerou, mas nada o fazia desviar sua atenção de Anne. Voldemort ergueu sua varinha fazendo com que uma luz amarela brilhante atingisse cada uma das pessoas a sua frente, a palidez se fez em seus rostos, parecia que toda a vida havia sido sugada deles. Black se controlou mais uma vez para não arrancá-la de lá. Eles entraram num estado de inconsciência tão profundo que praticamente não respiravam. Voldemort se aproximou de Snape, colocando a ponta da varinha sobre o ante braço esquerdo dele, queimando a pele do local com a forma da Marca Negra.

Por breves minutos, Sirius sentiu um alívio, não parecia tão agressiva a ação em si, mas tudo se desfez ao ver Snape cair ao chão de joelhos, gritando em desespero e contorcendo-se como se uma crucius o tivesse atingido em cheio. Ele chegou a projetar-se para frente na intenção de retirar Anne das garras de Voldemort, mas respirou fundo desviando seu olhar da cena. Os minutos que se seguiram foram angustiantes, a imagem do que Snape sofrera lhe veio a mente e logo depois a ouviu gritar em desespero. As unhas cravaram em sua pele marcando-a, nada era pior do que vê-la sofrer.

Algum tempo depois o mantra foi interrompido. A cerimônia terminara, Sirius fitou Anne com carinho, tinha vontade de abraçá-la, acarinhar seus cabelos ruivos, mas ele somente a viu deixar o lugar amparada por Snape. Cinzas cintilaram no escuro, por mais que quisesse evitar que esses sentimentos lhe atormentassem a alma, era impossível aceitar Anne e Snape juntos. O ódio latejava em suas veias.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Snape a fitava atentamente, os cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o braço do sofá, fazendo-o lembrar de Lílian. Ele desviou pretos ao ver Anne mover-se preguiçosamente e abrir os olhos. Ela sorriu ao perceber a inquietação dele e perguntou:

- Ainda aqui, Severus? - disse apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos claras.

- Acho que parece óbvio, não é? - encarou-a em pretos fuzilantes.

- Pode ir se desejar, eu estou bem... - ela sorriu-lhe complacente e desta vez ele não pode evitar de mergulhar em castanhos.

- Tem certeza que ficará bem? - seu tom era ameno. O olhar preocupado vagava em sua direção, deixando Anne curiosa.

- Sim... - Anne se colocou de pé e Snape não se moveu, apenas registrando o andar lento dela até onde ele estava – Diga-me, por que sempre tenta agredir as pessoas antes de ser afável?

- Srta. Gramp, eu não vim aqui discutir meu caráter – rosnou – e não me parece que você seria a pessoa ideal para me dar conselhos.

Ela sorriu-lhe marota e virando-se de costas para ele, foi até a mesa de centro. Pegou um cigarro da carteira e acendeu-o. Encarando novamente Snape, disse-lhe:

- Desde quando a ama?

- Perdão?

- Não seja tolo – gracejou – Desde quando ama essa mulher?

- Por que acha que estou apaixonado? - sentiu-se desconfortável com as palavras dela. _Como Anne poderia saber?_

- Vocês homens ao todos iguais – fitou-o carinhosamente – Você a ama, mas não é correspondido, eis o motivo de sua amargura.

- Definitivamente minha vinda aqui foi um equívoco – disse quase num rosnado e se pôs de pé – Eu a aconselharia a permanecer em repouso por mais algum tempo, mas parece óbvio que não vai me obedecer.

- E em que momento, eu o levei a crer que me dava ordens? - sorriu-lhe, vendo o semblante dele endurecer numa fúria velada – Contudo, eu sei reconhecer um amigo, Severus, e também, agradecer pela ajuda, quando feita sem fins desonestos.

- Como pode ter certeza de que eu não tenho outros interesses? - disse se aproximando dela, os lábios crispados num sorriso cínico.

- Por isso... - Anne murmurou, tocando os lábios dele suavemente com os seus.

Snape deixou-se levar pela língua quente que o incitava a prosseguir, as mãos subiram até a nuca de Anne, mas subitamente o beijo foi interrompido, e os dedos dela estavam sobre os seus lábios impedindo-o de seguir adiante. O olhar dela se tornou intenso dentro de pretos, enquanto um sorriso cínico marcava os lábios rubros. Anne sorriu ao se afastar e dizer friamente:

- Está vendo como ama alguém? - desdenhou – Você hesitou em me beijar... - Novamente ela se aproximou, os lábios próximos ao rosto de um Snape confuso, mas ainda assim impassível, e completou: - Na próxima vez que quiser disfarçar suas emoções, Severus, terá que ser melhor do que isso... - Sedutoramente, entreabriu os lábios. Ele crispou os lábios num sorriso e se inclinou para tomá-los, mas ela fechou-os impetuosamente, encarando-o em castanhos frios: - Boa noite, Sr. Snape.

Tudo que Snape sentiu segundos depois foi o leve cheiro de alfazema e uma abatida de porta ao longe. As mãos crisparam sobre sua pele e ele saiu para a noite fria. Os lábios murmuravam irritados;

- Quem ela pensa que é?

No quarto, castanhos fitavam a escuridão a sua volta através das vidraças, vendo o vulto sumir pelos jardins. Anne foi até sua cama e deitou-se displicentemente sobre os lençóis. Levou o braço a testa e falou para si mesma:

- Ele terá que ser melhor do que foi esta noite, se quiser iludir o Lorde – deu um longo suspiro – Se ele ama tanto Lílian assim, terá que esquecê-la...

Anne virou-se para os travesseiros, e enterrando o rosto em um, deixou que as lágrimas viessem enquanto murmurava:

- Desculpe-me, Sirius... Mas eu o amo demais para perdê-lo como perdi Régulus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne encarava os olhos azuis a sua frente, enquanto via as barbas prateadas se moverem lentamente ao falar-lhe. Sentia-se tão bem quando conversava com Dumbledore, e era exatamente disso que estava precisando, depois de uma noite tão confusa. Ficou feliz ao ouvir o leve som que indicava o uso da rede de flu, eram poucas pessoas que tinham acesso a casa por ela, e foi com um sorriso caloroso que recebeu o diretor em sua sala.

- Então está disposta a abrir mão de Sirius? - disse-lhe em tom brando.

- É o melhor a fazer – ponderou Anne, vendo azuis sorrirem-lhe bondosamente.

- Eu não tenho direito de intervir em sua decisão – pigarreou suavemente -, mas peço que pense mais um pouco sobre o que pretende fazer, Anne.

- Eu o quero vivo, Dumbledore, e longe disso tudo – rebateu firme.

- E o que ele quer? - fitou-a em azuis intensos – Não deve ser levado em conta?

- Não nesse momento – disse irritada – Pode atrasar nosso plano...

- Nunca me pareceu tão obstinada com nosso plano quanto agora, srta. Gramp – olhou-a desconfiado: - Permita-me a impertinência, mas há algo mais envolvido?

Ela analisou a pergunta do diretor por minutos, e depois lhe respondeu com um sorriso, dizendo:

- Descobri que posso ajudar não só a Ordem com o que pretendemos fazer.

- Isso é maravilhoso, tanto quanto é perigoso – sorriu-lhe condescendente – Entretanto, vejo que sua causa ganhou novos horizontes, que não só a vingança, e isto é muito louvável – e fitando-a carinhosamente, completou: - Só espero que isso não a envolva mais ainda com Voldemort.

- E se envolver? - perguntou em castanhos brilhantes.

- Então, eu lhe desejarei sorte, porque talvez não haja mais volta... - Azuis adquiriram um brilho peculiar ao dizer isso.

O céu tornara-se cinza escuro e um trovão o rasgou, só havia silêncio da sala de Anne. A água da chuva atirava-se furiosamente contra as janelas da mansão, e ela murmurou para Dumbledore, enquanto via as gotas escorrerem pelas vidraças:

- Agora sabe porque vou me afastar definitivamente de Sirius – voltou a fitar o diretor, e com os olhos úmidos, completou: - Não há volta para mim.

Ele simplesmente assentiu, inclinou-se para frente e depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, e antes de deixar Anne, perguntou:

- Sabe o que está me pedindo para fazer?

- Sei... - desviou o olhar – Faça-o esquecer de mim. Você disse que me ajudaria, e estou lhe pedindo para poupar a vida de um membro da Ordem em troca da minha própria, não pode me negar isso, Diretor! - exigiu com a voz embargada.

- Não, não posso – fitou-a tristemente – Entretanto, esse é um fardo pesado demais para se carregar sozinho, ele já a perdeu uma vez. Sirius não compreenderá – ponderou o diretor.

- Ele não tem que compreender... – retrucou firme – A morte é inevitável, Dumbledore, e afinal, eu morri para o mundo ontem a noite...

- Eu espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Anne – disse em azuis preocupados – Eu estou assumindo sua morte, mas haja o que houver, sempre terá em mim um amigo, alguém em quem pode confiar – deu-lhe um tapinha leve no rosto – Admiro sua coragem e sua determinação, mas não poderei mais interceder por você já que escolheu outro caminho...

- Eu sei – sorriu-lhe – Mesmo assim, obrigada, Diretor...

Anne tentou manter o sorriso, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi demonstrar sua tristeza ao vê-lo deixar sua sala, e com ele, suas esperanças de um dia voltar a ver Sirius. Ela deixou-se escorregar até o tapete, e escondendo o seu rosto sobre as mãos, chorou até que suas lágrimas secassem por completo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mandou me chamar? - perguntou, fitando-o curioso e se atirando numa cadeira próxima.

- Sim, Sirius – disse o velho de barbas prateadas parado a sua frente com um oclinhos meia-lua – Preciso de alguns minutos do seu tempo, meu jovem.

- O que há de errado, Dumbledore? - seus olhos cinza fixaram nos azuis, enquanto um leve sorriso cínico transparecia em seus lábios.

- Tivemos baixas a noite passada numa missão da Ordem, Sirius – disse-lhe com cuidado, vendo o sorriso de outrora desaparecer por completo e cinzas o encararem preocupados. Dumbledore manteve sua calma, retomando sua narrativa, por mais difícil que fosse dizer aquelas palavras a Sirius Black: - Ao tentar proteger um Ministro trouxa de um ataque de Comensais da Morte... - azuis tentavam manter-se serenos antes de completar tristemente: – Anne está morta, Sirius.

O homem a sua frente ficou lívido como um cadáver, as feições contraídas como se um punhal perfurasse seu coração e os olhos vidrados, sem vida. Dumbledore o fitava atentamente, a consternação de Sirius era palpável, e o fez perceber que Anne estava certa, ela devia morrer. Uma dor momentânea, muitas vezes pode ter o efeito de cura, e ele, Dumbledore, esperava firmemente que fosse isso o que acontecesse a Sirius.

Ele gostava muito de Anne e entendia os motivos que a levaram a seguir por aquele caminho. Um caminho escuro e imprevisível, era isso que teria a sua frente e ela chegou a hesitar, mas sua determinação falou mais alto fazendo-a seguir adiante. Dumbledore aceitou sua ajuda, se fora errado ou não, ainda não descobrira, algo lhe dizia que o caminho dela seria assim, sabia disso desde que ela o procurara, contudo, ele ainda teve a esperança de que o amor por Sirius a retirasse desse caminho escuro. Infelizmente, o amor fizera um trabalho contrário no coração da menina, mas por quê? - perguntava-se mentalmente o Diretor, enquanto fitava Sirius – Algo mexera com Anne... Mas o que seria tão intenso? - Não pode pensar em mais nada, porque naquele momento seus olhos registravam a saída de Sirius da sala. Estava feito.

Ainda abalado, Sirius se levantou mudo, desviando cinzas de azuis, sem dizer uma única palavra, as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e deixou o escritório. Estava só, entregue as suas lembranças, a sua dor... Cinzas escureceram.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

- Não me mate!  
- Não é essa a intenção!

Qualquer som que Dumbledore tinha feito ao aparatar, fora encoberto pelo som do vento nas folhas. Ele se firmou antes de Snape se arrumar com as roupas em frangalhos, seu rosto estava iluminado por uma luz vinda da varinha.

- Bem, Severus? Que mensagem Lorde Voldemort tem para mim?

- Não, não é nenhuma mensagem. Vim aqui por conta própria - disse apertando as mãos. O olhar dele estava um pouco perturbado tentando ajeitar seu cabelo preto voando ao seu redor. - Eu venho aqui com um aviso, sim, mas não a mando do Lorde. Por favor...  


Dumbledore fez sua varinha cintilar. Ainda que as folhas estivessem voando através da noite e o silêncio caído no local, Dumbledore e Snape estavam encarando um ao outro.

- Que aviso poderia um comensal da morte trazer para mim?

"a profecia... a profecia... Trelawney…"

- Ah, sim... - disse Dumbledore - A Profecia de Trelawney… Quanto você relatou ao Lorde Voldemort?  
- Tudo! Tudo o que eu ouvi! - disse Snape – E é por esta razão que ele pensa que se refere a Lílian Evans!  
- A profecia não se refere a uma mulher – retrucou Dumbledore - Fala de um menino nascido no final de julho...  
- Você sabe o que significa! Ele pesou que significava seu filho, ele está indo atrás dela! Vai matá-los todos!  
- Mas se ela significa tanto para você - ponderou Dumbledore -, talvez Lord Voldemort a poupe... Você não poderia pedir em favor da mãe, em troca do filho?  
- Eu pedi, eu pedi.  
- Você me enoja - disse Dumbledore. Snape pareceu se encolher um pouco, enquanto o Diretor prosseguia: - Você não se importa então com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer se você conseguir o que você quer, não é assim, Severus?

Snape não disse nada, apenas olhou para Dumbledore.

- Esconda todos eles, então ele... – choramingou – Faça o que for, mas mantenha ela, eles, a salvo... Por favor.  
- E o que você me daria em troca, Severus?  
- O que quer em troca? - perguntou Snape, o olhar escuro fixo no Diretor.

- Ainda não sei, mas pensarei no assunto – e fitando-o intensamente, completou: - será avisado no tempo certo sobre minha decisão, por hora, eu tentarei interceder no que me for possível para evitar essas mortes. Agora vá.

Snape acenou levemente com a cabeça e virando-se de costas para Dumbledore, murmurou antes de aparatar:

- Obrigado.

- O que pretende fazer? - uma voz feminina soou atrás de Dumbledore minutos depois de Snape sair.

- Foi por ele não foi? - disse suavemente o velho, virando-se para sua interlocutora e fitando a ruiva em azuis brilhantes – Você quis ajudar Snape.

- Talvez – Anne sorriu – Ele não lhe parece digno de ajuda? - ela o observava atentamente e o Diretor fazia-lhe o mesmo – Sabe o que vejo? - Novamente ele se manteve mudo e a deixou prosseguir – Eu vejo um garoto que sofreu muito se transformando num homem amargurado, acha certo deixar isso acontecer?

- Foi uma escolha dele. Sei o quanto ele sofreu na infância e sempre ofereci minha ajuda, mas vejo que fracassei – disse Dumbledore num tom cansado, e encarando Anne perguntou: – Chegou a ouvir ele confessar que contou a Profecia inteira ao Voldemort?

- Sim – disse-lhe calmamente – E mesmo que não ouvisse sua confissão perante você, eu estava lá quando ele contou a Voldemort. Por isso vim vê-lo, mas você não me deixou contar nada e me trouxe até aqui. Por isso mantenho me pergunta: O que pretende fazer?

- Tentar salvá-los... Nós já tínhamos dado início ao plano com a minha mera suposição sobre os fatos.

- Sabe que tudo isso é inútil, não é? – ponderou Anne, acendendo um cigarro – Nós sabemos que é um jogo perdido, Diretor, porque também sabemos que o Fiel do segredo dos Potter é um Comensal da Morte!

- Tem razão, não há muito que possa ser feito, além de todas as medidas que já tomamos. A confissão de Severus não nos levou muito longe – fitou-a carinhosamente, perguntado-lhe baixo: - Você fez o que lhe pedi?

- Ensinar magia antiga a Lílian? - ela sorriu soltando uma grande baforada – Foi fácil, ela é uma ótima aluna e eu tenho uma família com séculos nesse ramo... Voilá, ela saberá proteger o menino.

- Obrigado, Anne – disse-lhe calmamente o Diretor – Agora me conte, por que quer proteger Severus? Não me parece apaixonada por ele.

- Não, de fato não estou – ela suspirou, jogando o cigarro ao chão e completou suave: - Eu vejo muito de Régulus nele... Um desejo intenso de se provar. Não quero que ele tenha o mesmo destino, e já que não posso mudar o meu...

- Você deixou Sirius por Snape – sorriu Dumbledore – Não é uma escolha que muitos achariam atrativa, mas não posso deixar de admirá-la. Poucas pessoas que conheço seriam altruístas a esse ponto.

- Poucas pessoas que eu conheço ainda estão vivas – ela o fitou em castanhos intensos – Acho que essa é a verdadeira questão.

Ele voltou a sorrir para ela, e tomando a direção oposta a Anne, completou antes de desaparecer:

- Nos encontraremos em breve, srta. Gramp.

- Temo que sim... - ela murmurou, e encarou com os olhos úmidos o lugar ocupado por Dumbledore segundos antes – Pena que seja para confirmar que essa batalha não chegou ao fim...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira e Dumbledore estava parado a sua frente, fitando-o atentamente. Depois de um momento ou dois, Snape levantou seu rosto. Ele parecia um homem que havia vivido centenas de anos de miséria desde se viram pela última vez.

- Eu pensei que você iria mantê-la a salvo.  
- Ela e James confiaram na pessoa errada - disse Dumbledore -, assim como você, Severus. Você não esperava que Lorde Voldemort fosse poupá-la?

A respiração de Snape era superficial.

- O menino dela sobreviveu - disse Dumbledore - O filho dela vive, e tem os olhos dela... Você lembra do brilho e da cor dos olhos de Lílian Evans, eu penso?

- NÃOO! - gritou Snape – Estão mortos.  
- Isso é remorso, Severus?  
- Eu desejo... - balbuciou - Eu quero estar morto!  
- E que uso isso teria para qualquer um? - retrucou Dumbledore friamente - Se você amava Lílian Evans, se realmente a amava, então seu caminho a frente está limpo.

Snape parecia sucumbir perante a dor, e as palavras de Dumbledore pareceram demorar um longo tempo para atingi-lo.

- O-o que você quer dizer?  
- Você sabe como e porque ela foi morta. Faça com que isso não seja em vão, me ajude a proteger o filho de Lílian.  
- Ele não precisa de proteção agora que o Lorde se foi.  
- Voldemort vai retornará, e Harry Potter vai estará em grande perigo quando isso acontecer.

Houve uma grande pausa, e lentamente Snape recuperou o controle sobre si mesmo, controlando sua própria respiração, por fim ele disse:

- Muito bem, mas nunca conte nada, Dumbledore! Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure! Eu não posso... Especialmente por ser filho do Potter. Eu quero a sua palavra!  
- Minha palavra, Severus, de que eu nunca irei revelar o melhor de você? - perguntou Dumbledore, olhando baixo para o rosto feroz e angustiado de Snape - Se você insiste... Mas ainda preciso de um último favor seu.

- E qual seria? - estreitou seus olhos escuros sobre azuis.

- Preciso que salve uma pessoa...

- Nosso trato não era que eu cuidasse de Potter?

- Sim – sorriu-lhe bondosamente o Diretor -, mas para isso precisará de minha proteção, e eu estou disposto a fazê-lo. Estou disposto a convencer o Ministério de sua Inocência e dar-lhe um cargo de professor em Hogwarts, se conseguir impedi-la de morrer...

Snape parecia ponderar sobre o assunto, e ouviu Dumbledore mais uma vez interceder perante sua consciência.

- Me parece uma excelente oportunidade de provar que está disposto a salvar as vidas que o Lorde das Trevas teima em extirpar – fez uma pausa na qual analisou o semblante impassível de Snape, e concluiu: - O que me diz?

- De quem está falando?

- Anne Gramp.

- Anne? - ele fitou perturbado o diretor – O que tem ela com isso?

- Ela está do nosso lado e foi atrás Belatriz – pigarreou antes de prosseguir – Anne tem um dom especial para se meter em encrencas, e me parece que essa pode ser a mais arriscada delas.

- Por que a deixou ir? - rebateu frio - Deixasse o Ministério prendê-la. Moody fará isso com alegria.

- Já conversou com ela, Severus? - azuis cintilavam astutos na direção de pretos.

- Sim – bufou Snape.

- Então sabe que não adiantaria apenas um não de minha parte – sorriu Dumbledore.

- Verei o que posso fazer – rebateu Snape se levantando e tomando a direção da porta.

- Espero que faça mais do que fez por Lílian...

Dumbledore ouviu apenas a porta de seu escritório fechar num estrondo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O vento frio soprava em seu rosto, enquanto ele procurava com os olhos pretos o vulto na escuridão da floresta. A folhagem adiante se mexeu levemente, Snape estreitou os olhos naquela direção e avançou suavemente sobre a grama molhada de orvalho.

A varinha ia segura sob os nós apertados de seus dedos, mas nada detectou no lugar além da escuridão aterradora da noite fria. Ele bufou, revirando os olhos, não era possível que estivesse errado, tinha certeza que seus sentidos não o trairiam. Sem ter que esperar por mais respostas, ou sequer poder fazê-las, sentiu a ponta fina da varinha de encontro a pele do pescoço e um murmúrio ao ouvido:

- O que faz aqui, Severus?

- Olá, Anne – crispou os lábios antes de prosseguir num tom mordaz – Traindo seus amigos de farda?

- Não me venha com essa lição medíocre – rebateu baixo soltando-o – Você sabe muito a quem sirvo, então, é um desperdício de tempo tentar esclarecer algo entre nós. Diga-me quem o mandou?

- Eu vim por conta própria – retrucou encarando-a em pretos cintilantes. Odiava ver Anne inibi-lo daquela forma superior, mas alguma coisa em castanhos tinha o poder de manter Snape no seu lugar.

Ela sorriu-lhe cínica, fitando-o curiosa ao completar:

- Quer dizer que desenvolveu um gosto peculiar em assistir as mortes de seus comparsas? - seu tom era tão, ou mais, mordaz que o dele próprio. Snape, entretanto, a fitava surpreso, mas mantinha-se impassível, enquanto ela prosseguia: - Não é uma qualidade muito admirável, sabia? Mesmo para um Comensal...

- Sabia que eu deveria denunciá-la ao Ministério? - devolveu-lhe o escárnio.

- É uma possibilidade - ponderou num tom zombeteiro, ao deslizar sobre as folhagens, Snape a seguia de perto -, mas não creio que seja seu tipo de divertimento. Lembre-se que é tão Comensal quanto eu, meu caro.

- Ganharia um indulto – argumentou Snape que andava agachado ao lado dela – Agora que o Lorde se foi, pode ser uma alternativa atrativa...

- Você não acredita nisso, não é? - Anne havia parado e o encarava em castanhos escuros – Ele vai voltar tão certo quanto as estrelas no céu surgem noite após noite.

- Não sabia que fazia poesia, srta. Gramp – disse sarcástico -, mas devo admitir que sua linha de raciocínio é perfeita. Nem Dumbledore faria melhor...

- Então foi ele... - sorriu para Snape – Foi ele que o mandou aqui. O velhote age rápido. Diga-me não está irritado por ter perdido sua amada? - Castanhos mergulharam em pretos.

Pretos faiscaram na direção de Anne, enquanto as mãos brancas fechavam sobre seu pulso trazendo-a próxima.

- Fique fora disso! - rosnou a centímetros do rosto dela.

- Acha mesmo que nunca estive envolvida? - sorriu debochada.

- O que quer dizer? - fitou-a aturdido.

- Eu estava lá, Severus, naquela noite... Em frente à casa dos Potter – Ela o encarou em castanhos frios.

- E por que não fez nada para impedi-lo? - disse Snape furioso, sacolejando-a.

- Porque eu não tinha ordem de nenhum dos lados para agir... - Ela desviou seu olhar do dele – Havia outra pessoa da Ordem encarregada disso, mas ela não chegou há tempo – Anne fez uma breve pausa antes de concluir – E porquê Bella havia me imobilizado. Se ela não sabe, ao menos desconfia de quem eu sou...

Snape parecia confuso, soltou-a repentinamente, se afastando de Anne. Ela percebeu o quanto ele estava mortificado e murmurou:

- Eu não pude fazer nada para impedir Voldemort de entrar naquela casa... - A voz dela sempre firme, falseou – Eu fui obrigada a assistir aquele assassinato sem poder empunhar minha varinha.

Anne fitou Snape que estava entre as raízes nodosas de uma árvore, as pernas encolhidas de encontro ao peito e a cabeça baixa, apoiada sobre elas.

- Eu queria ter podido interceder – murmurou, indo até ele e pousando a mãos sobre seus cabelos – Acredite, eu não escolhi ser assim... Mas você teve sua chance, Severus, e a desperdiçou.

Os olhos de Anne marejaram, toda sua empáfia de Comensal desapareceu por completo ao encontrar pretos úmidos.

- Por que se arrisca tanto, Anne?

- Porque não me resta nada além de lutar por aquilo que acredito. Eu perdi tudo que amava, Severus – fitou-o com carinho

- Está sem chão porque o cãozinho foi preso e você não estava lá para salvá-lo? – gracejou, tentando alfinetá-la e fazê-la sentir um pouco de sua dor.

- Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso... - rebateu fracamente - Ele é inocente do que o acusam, isso é só mais uma fatalidade imposta por essa guerra absurda!

- As coisas são sempre tão simples assim para você? - Ele a fitou atentamente.

- Não... - balbuciou - , mas já foram piores. Eu não tenho mais amarras que me prendam ao meu passado, não há mais o que chorar.

- Desistiu de acreditar no amor, Srta. Gramp? – sorriu debochado – Impossível, foi ele que a trouxe aqui!

– Talvez esteja certo, um outro tipo de amor me trouxe aqui. O amor pela minha crença, porque eu acredito em você, Severus... - Deu-lhe um olhar intenso, e completou, mudando o rumo da conversa: - Vai fazer o que Dumbledore lhe pediu?

- Você também sabe sobre isso? - devolveu-lhe o olhar – Eu deveria saber que estava envolvida nisso também.

- Vejo que cumpri minha tarefa bem. Você enfim viu a luz... – picou-lhe o olho marota – Agora me deixe acabar com um certo probleminha que sempre se coloca em nosso caminho... Adeus.

Ela se levantou e andou até a borda da clareira. Um vulto se projetava para o mesmo ponto vindo da borda oposta. Snape sabia que era Bella, assim como Anne, mas antes que pudesse intervir, um brilho verde cruzou o ar acertando Anne em cheio. Os olhos dele vitrificaram, presos a cena, Anne nem tentara se defender e ele sabia que ela era boa nisso. Snape se arrastou até o corpo dela, apesar dos cortes ainda respirava, e a voz de Dumbledore ecoou em sua cabeça:

- Espero que faça mais do que fez por Lílian...

Agarrado ao corpo de Anne, ele desaparatou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os encantamentos eram murmurados num ritmo cadenciado. O semblante do homem debruçado sobre a cama era firme, e havia traços de cansaço expresso em toda sua extensão. Por noites ininterruptas ele ficara acordado ao lado de Anne, sem deixá-la um minuto sozinha, mas nada parecia trazê-la de volta ao que era. Os cabelos ruivos estavam espalhados sobre os travesseiros e as feições delicadas marcadas por várias cicatrizes, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para apagá-las. Segurando as mãos finas dela entre as suas, ele colocou a testa sobre elas e chorou. _O que essa maldita guerra estava fazendo com todos eles?_ - perguntava-se mentalmente, apertando as mãos entre as suas.

Três dias depois, Anne recuperava a consciência. Snape teve o cuidado de retirar todos os espelhos da casa antes que ela abrisse os olhos. Não que Spinner's End fosse um lugar cheio deles, mas era melhor ela se acostumar aos poucos com sua nova aparência. Ele entrou no quarto como sempre fazia, com uma bandeja de café da manhã, e sorriu-lhe ao depositá-la a sua frente.

- Vejo que hoje ao menos comerá um pouco.

- Dei muito trabalho? - ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Muito – gracejou –, mas nada que eu não esteja acostumado.

- Isso é um elogio bem sonserino – retribui-lhe a ironia.

- Coma – disse firme. – Está fraca, precisa se alimentar... Depois conversamos.

- Está bem – respondeu pegando o copo de suco. Snape se virou para sair, mas a voz dela o deteve antes que transpusesse o portal – Obrigada, Severus, por cuidar de mim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quero que a traga para cá, Severus – dizia Dumbledore.

- Perdão? - disse aturdido.

- Você ouviu corretamente – afirmou o Diretor em azuis intensos – Eu a quero aqui.

- Mas diretor... - Snape intercedia irritado – Ela está... Diferente – ponderou tristemente – Como vamos ocultá-la? Ou vai expô-la ao ridículo?

- Conto com sua ajuda, Severus – disse-lhe num tom calmo – Sua casa não é mais segura com Harry vindo para a escola, mais do que nunca os fiéis seguidores de Voldemort irão fazer de tudo para atacá-lo, e você estará numa posição muito delicada, meu amigo. Não poderá defendê-la se a encontrarem lá, afinal, para todos os efeitos, você é ainda um deles. O que estaria fazendo ao lado de uma traidora do sangue?

- Farei como pede, Diretor – disse Snape – Só que Anne não poderá ficar andando pelo castelo. Ela nunca olhou sua própria imagem depois do ataque, Albus.

- Eu sei, Severus – ponderou Dumbledore -, mas é melhor correr o risco de enfrentar a realidade, do que a morte.

- Isso é uma opção sua – rebateu frio Snape – Não dela!

- Você ficará com ela em seu aposento, então – sorriu-lhe bondosamente – Assim evitaremos quaisquer outros problemas, ela estará sob vigilância constante.

- Farei como deseja, Albus – respondeu ríspido -, mas não quero vê-la sofrer novamente.

- Isso é remorso, Severus? - disse o Diretor.

Snape não respondeu, apenas o fuzilou com o olhar e deixou o escritório numa lufada fria de ar. Dumbledore sorriu.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

- É necessário? - perguntou ao fitá-lo atentamente.

- Dumbledore acha melhor – disse-lhe desviando pretos e concentrando-se em sua valise – Estará mais segura lá.

- Não sei se isso é um grande alento – sorriu - Ele não me parece a pessoa mais indicada para proteger alguém...

- Ele protegeu o Potter até hoje – ponderou Snape colocando um último par de meias pretas dentro da valise, sem no entanto fitá-la.

- Algo está te incomodando – Anne se pôs de pé e foi até ele – Depois de tantos anos sobre o mesmo teto, é impossível não lhe conhecer melhor do que a mim mesma.

- Não há nada... - ele murmurou de volta.

- Tem medo que eu veja o que realmente me aconteceu? - disse num tom calmo, colocando sua mão por cima da dele e continuou suavemente: – Não achou que fosse impedir que eu me confrontasse com a verdade para sempre, achou?

- A verdade continua a mesma. Você é muito bonita, Anne – ele a fitou carinhosamente, retirando a mão debaixo da dela e passando-a suavemente por seu rosto.

Anne sorriu deixando-se ser acarinhada pelas mãos fortes de Snape. Há nove anos convivia com aquele homem sobre o mesmo teto, impedida de ver o mundo porque para todos estava morta. Não se incomodara com o fato de não ter um espelho para saciar sua vaidade feminina, na realidade nunca dera importância ao fato. Snape a fazia sentir-se feliz, cuidava dela com carinho e nunca a fitara diferente do que da primeira vez que se viram.

O fato de haver cicatrizes em seu rosto não a abalava, nem a sua relação com Severus, muito pelo contrário, Anne se quer pensava nelas quando estava com ele. Tinha que admitir, Snape era um excelente amigo de reclusão, por mais incrível que isso pudesse lhe parecer há um tempo atrás, e ainda custava a crer o quanto se divertiam juntos. Snape conseguira até mesmo sorrir diante dela, então, por que se lembrar das marcas? Mas algo o inquietava, e Anne poderia apostar sua vida que tinha relação direta com isso. Seu coração estremeceu com medo da verdade, mas firme prosseguiu:

- Um elogio do Mestre de Poções? - sorriu-lhe marota, e de súbito, beijou-lhe a face.

Ele recuou incerto e Anne desviou seu olhar, balbuciando:

- É melhor irmos. Dumbledore deve querer me colocar na torre mais alta, tendo apenas uma janela para acesso. Com certeza iria evitar quaisquer perguntas sobre mim – gracejou, mas viu o olhar frio que Snape lhe dirigiu, e sem jeito completou: - É uma boa forma de proteção...

- Você vai ficar em meus aposentos – rebateu seco – E quem a protegerá serei eu, não Dumbledore.

Anne o fitou atordoada, mas Snape não deu-lhe tempo para argumentar, completando no mesmo tom:

- Vamos!

xxxxxxxxx

- É um bom quarto – disse-lhe ela – Eu não diria aconchegante, mas é bom... - sorriu, e completou divertida: - Eu fico com a poltrona!

- Venha – retrucou seco. Anne se levantou da beirada da cama e o seguiu.

A parede ao lado do armário se moveu dando lugar a um confortável quarto com janelas encantadas e cortinas de um veludo adamascado. Ele apontou a varinha para a lareira e acendeu-a, dizendo:

- Esse é seu quarto...

- Presa nas masmorras – ela murmurou para si mesma – Mesmo assim, obrigada pela preocupação em colocar a minha cor preferida nas janelas. Mostra que em todos esses anos, aprendeu algo sobre meus gostos.

Snape não lhe respondeu, apenas caminhou de volta para a passagem, mas estacou antes de transpô-la com a voz fria de Anne acertando-o em cheio:

- Não precisa usar sua máscara diante de mim, Severus – O tom dela soava mordaz dentro das paredes de pedras – Não sou um de seus alunos a quem precisa manter longe, aterrorizando-os... Sou a mulher com quem compartilhou sua casa durante nove anos!

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso... - rebateu impassível e deixou o quarto, fechando a passagem atrás de si.

Seu semblante estava contraído numa expressão que oscilava entre a tristeza e raiva latente, e pode ouvir apenas o vidro quebrando-se contra a parede atrás de si. A passos largos deixou seus aposentos.

A noite já ia alta quando ele voltou, a capa encharcada de orvalho e abriu a passagem. Anne estava deitada de bruços sob o lençol, os cabelos ruivos encobriam-lhe o rosto parcialmente e Snape se aproximou silenciosamente da cama. Ele nunca ousara naqueles anos todos entrar no quarto dela, mas precisava se desculpas pelas palavras rudes que dissera a tarde, mesmo que ela nunca viesse, a saber, que ele havia feito isso.

Snape sentou-se na beirada da cama, levantou hesitante a mão e a levou até os cabelos dela, acariciando-os. Anne não se mexeu e ele deixou-se ficar assim algum tempo.

Quando o sol jogou seus raios dourados sobre a pele clara de Anne, ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, fitando o cômodo a sua volta. Tudo o que viu foi o lençol amarfanhado ao canto da cama, e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estava de frente para Dumbledore, encarando azuis em pretos cintilantes ao dizer:

- Vai esperar que mais alguém morra, Diretor?

- Severus, a morte de Credrico foi um lamentável incidente – rebateu num tom calmo -, mas é a prova definitiva que Voldemort está de volta. Não há como contestá-la, e em breve, meu amigo, você será chamado para se reunir ao seu Mestre.

Snape ponderou as palavras do diretor por minutos, e num tom relativamente baixo, respondeu-lhe:

- Já fui...

- Perdão? - disse-lhe o velho de barbas prateadas, estreitando seu olhar sobre o professor.

- Estou dizendo que já fui chamado por ele – rosnou em bom tom.

- Eu creio que deva comparecer tão logo seja possível, Severus – retrucou Albus – Não se esqueça de manter sua mente limpa em relação à Anne... - e tomando o caminho da porta, completou: - Vamos até a enfermaria ver como está Harry, e depois você segue como o combinado.

- Sim, senhor... - murmurou de volta, seguindo Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxx

Quando Snape voltou ao seu quarto aquela noite, encontrou Anne sentada em sua cama. As roupas de Comensal sobre o lençol e um olhar escuro observando-o. Ela sabia, assim como ele, que Voldemort havia voltado, e que não estavam mais seguros. Snape a fitou por instantes, castanhos baixaram ao chão, enquanto ela se colocava de pé e tomava a direção da passagem. Ele não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra de alento ou irritação por ela ter se antecipado a ele e pego suas roupas, só havia silêncio. Antes, porém, de entrar em seu quarto, Anne murmurou sem fitá-lo:

- Boa sorte, Severus...

Ele desviou o olhar das roupas para a parede que se fechava, observando-a, e minutos depois, vestia mecanicamente a roupa seguindo seu rumo incerto...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

O quarto estava escuro, Anne abriu a passagem com o feitiço que Snape lhe ensinara, entrando na peça contígua que servia de aposento para o Mestre de Poções. Estava quieto demais, e isso a assustou profundamente, ele já devia ter voltado. Anne sabia que aquilo não poderia significar boa coisa, afinal Snape só deveria ter ido alertar a Ordem sobre a visão de Harry, como o menino pedira veladamente. Andou durante algum tempo pelo quarto e parou em frente as janelas que mostravam o jardim da escola. Algo estava errado, ela podia sentir... Como ela conseguia ficar ali trancada sabendo que algo estava acontecendo? Que Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban e agora corria um perigo enorme?

- Sirius... - murmurou, os olhos castanhos marejados. Ela nunca pode impedi-lo de sofrer, imputando-lhe até mesmo sua morte. Não tinha o direito de chorar por ele, não era mais sua amiga, e talvez não tivesse sido em nenhum dia. Entretanto, adoraria poder dizer que sentia muito. As lágrimas rolaram impetuosamente pelo rosto alvo, os cabelos ruivos escondendo-o do mundo.

Algum tempo depois, recomposta, voltou até a lareira, ouvindo o leve crepitar do fogo. O coração ia aos pulos dentro do peito, e num gesto intempestivo saiu para o corredor da escola. Tinha que tomar mais cuidado com Dolores Umbridge solta por aí, e deslizou suavemente até o portão lateral do castelo como uma sombra. Envolta numa capa azul escura, ela atravessou silenciosamente os gramados, sentando-se a beira do Lago. A Lua emprestava um brilho especial às águas naquela noite, o espelho d'água estava calmo e refletia as árvores a sua volta. Anne se inclinou sobre a superfície do lago, o vento jogando seus cabelos ruivos para trás e mostrando seu rosto coberto de feridas para os olhos castanhos que o fitavam atentamente.

As mãos trêmulas tocaram um a um os cortes, enquanto grossas lágrimas deslizavam sobre seu rosto e tudo o que sua mente conseguia pensar era que ela tinha perdido tudo, realmente, tudo! Ela se ergueu de um pulo, os pés descalços pisando rapidamente a grama verde e voltou para as masmorras. Entretanto, quando abriu a porta imersa em sua conturbação interna, sua mente rodopiou e um frio súbito lhe atravessou o coração como uma lâmina de aço. Snape estava caído no chão do quarto, envolto nas pesadas vestes de Comensal.

Ela se adiantou a ele, e sacando sua varinha, proferiu alguns encantamentos. Aos poucos a cor dos lábios dele foi voltando, e ele entreabriu os olhos, esboçando o que deveria ser um sorriso de agradecimento. Naquele mesmo instante, Anne se lembrou da visão do lago, e num gesto rápido levantou-se indo à direção da passagem e fechou-a. Ainda Confuso, Snape se ergueu e, minutos depois, tomou a mesma direção de Anne. Pretos cintilavam.

Anne sabia que seria questão de minutos para Snape entrar pela passagem, mas também sabia que não tinha como impedi-lo e sentou-se na cama, esperando que a lufada de ar frio indicasse sua presença. O que não tardou a acontecer.

Os olhos pretos estavam sobre ela, analisando-a, mas Anne não esboçou movimento nenhum em se virar na direção dele. Os passos ressoaram pelas paredes frias, indicando a aproximação de Snape. Anne podia sentir a respiração acelerada, sorvendo o ar rapidamente, ele estava no limite de sua irritação, e quando falou, as palavras pareciam cortar o ar como facas.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Tencionava morrer? - rebateu cínica sem encará-lo, e levantando-se passou por ele e foi até o toillet – Se assim fosse, deveria ter me avisado antes, eu poria veneno no seu café.

Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto a via se dirigir para a porta perto do armário, e assim que Anne desapareceu por ela, sibilou:

- Insuportável! - bufou ao segui-la em passos rápidos, enquanto a voz retumbava no aposento: - Eu não deveria ter acatado o pedido de Dumbledore, deveria tê-la deixado sozinha em Spinner's End, já que é sempre tão senhora de si.

Ele havia chegado no limiar da porta e seus olhos travaram na imagem da pele clara que cobria o corpo bem feito e se dirigia calmamente ao chuveiro, como se bailasse. Os cabelos ruivos caíam em cascatas sobre os ombros, e Snape sentiu sua língua ressequida.

- Inferno! - protestou baixinho, desviando o seu olhar ao vê-la entrar no chuveiro e ligar água.

Snape fechou os olhos, o barulho surdo da água demonstrava claramente que as gotas tocavam-lhe a pele, escorrendo por cada curva até que todo o corpo estivesse molhado. Ele podia sentir cada gota se mover, trêmula sobre o rosto, os seios, as coxas. Sua mente foi interrompida de devanear pela sua razão, enquanto as mãos dele crispavam, deixando os nós embranquecidos. _Controle-se _– exigia de si mesmo, até que a voz aveludada o chamou:

- Severus...

Sem resistir ao impulso de ir até Anne, ele tomou a direção do chuveiro, deixando que as pesadas vestes fossem ao chão e a água tocasse sua própria pele. Pretos estavam dentro de castanhos, presos, vendo os lábios rosados se aproximarem dos seus, tomando-os vorazes. Ele correspondeu, a mão fechando-se, possessivas, sobre a cintura dela, enquanto os braços femininos se fechavam ao redor de seu pescoço, mantendo-o preso ao beijo, seduzindo-o com a intensidade com que sua língua se envolvia na dele.

Ele posicionou os quadris dela de encontro aos seus, escorando-a na parede esfumaçada. Anne havia abandonado seus lábios, sorvendo o ar sofregamente, segurando os cabelos pretos entre os dedos finos e sentindo Snape intensificar os movimentos. Os lábios sedentos desceram até seus seios, roçando-os suavemente, ela se contraiu ao redor dele no mesmo instante em que as unhas enterravam-se em sua costas. Snape sorriu vendo-a retesar entre seus dedos e numa estocada profunda, se derramou dentro dela.

Ele deixou que a pernas dela escorregassem até o chão, enquanto apoiava suas mãos na parede ao lado de Anne. A cabeça estava baixa e a água batia-lhe na nuca. Anne passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos, acarinhando-os e viu Snape encará-la profundamente.

- O que significava aquela cena no seu quarto? - ela correu os olhos de um para outro, mantendo o rosto dele entre suas mãos – Não minta...

- Má conduta – rebateu cínico – Não se lembra mais como o Lorde trata os que não obedecem suas ordens?

- O que houve de errado? - a voz era quase um sussurro e Snape desviou pretos ao responder frio:

- O ataque ao Ministério...

- O que tem? - perguntou temerosa – Ele pegou a profecia? Potter está bem?

- Sim – fitou-a friamente – Tudo está muito bem – A água escorria por seu rosto, enquanto pretos luziam ao completar: - O maravilhoso Potter está salvo como eu prometi. A profecia foi quebrada, infelizmente. Eu fui castigado por chegar atrasado – E seus lábios crisparam quando completou: - , e Sirius morreu...

Houve um silêncio sepulcral, enquanto a mente de Anne registrava as palavras ditas por Snape.

- Tudo como Dumbledore planejou... - seu tom era mordaz – Não ficou feliz?

Ela encarou-o em castanhos fuzilantes e o ouviu completar:

- Tudo tão bem arquitetado, não acha?

- Ora seu...

As mãos dela bateram fechadas sobre o tórax dele, Snape riu, Sentiu mais uma vez ela atacá-lo, e deixou-a prosseguir, mas quando Anne ameaçou tornar a fazê-lo mais uma vez, prendeu-lhe os pulsos entre suas mãos e a impediu. Torceu-os levemente, fazendo-a ceder, o rosto dela aninhou-se em seu peito e ele a envolveu ternamente nos braços, acarinhando-a. Fechou os olhos, enquanto deslizava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e pensava: _- Por que não podia simplesmente amá-la?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias seguiram-se cada vez mais sombrios depois do ataque ao Ministério. Dumbledore havia voltado para a escola, mas o Ministério perdia a luta contra os Comensais a cada dia. Uma noite, no entanto, Severus entrou pálido em seu quarto, e evidentemente, Anne não deixou isso passar em branco:

- O que aconteceu?

- Aquele velho louco quer que eu o mate! - esbravejou, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Quer um pouco de chá? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Acha que com tudo o que está acontecendo eu tenho cabeça para um chá? - pretos luziam.

- Deveria... - ponderou Anne, inclinando o bule de prata sobre a xícara e deixando que o líquido fumegante a preenchesse. Em seguida, estendeu-a para Snape, que revirou os olhos. Anne o fitou mais uma vez sorridente. Contrariado, ele aceitou-a. - Não vai adiantar você ficar irritado, sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Fazia parte do trato que aceitou.

Ele levou a xícara aos lábios sorvendo um grande gole, e murmurou:

- Maçã...

- Não, Severus... - riu-se dele – Pêssego.

Snape crispou os lábios num esboço de um sorriso, e pousando a xícara na bandeja, sentou-se ao lado de Anne na outra poltrona.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto como você agüenta passar dias e noites aqui dentro, tendo apenas como companhia os livros... deu-lhe um olhar carinhoso. Podia não amar Anne, mas algo nela o atraía imensamente e o fazia querer protegê-la do mundo. Ele fitou os lábios que lhe sorriam, desviando depois para os cortes em seu rosto, mesmo assim, era linda. Uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Não tinha pena de Anne, muito pelo contrário, a admirava cada dia mais.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz dela ao responder-lhe:

- Tenho você... - sentiu-se encabulada com o olhar intenso dele, e desviou os seus para a lareira, completando: - Apesar de não acreditar, é um bom amigo.

- Fico extremamente lisonjeado com suas palavras – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Não tem de que – rebateu mordaz – Mas, diga-me, Narcissa não lhe procurou mais?

- Não – recostou-se na poltrona – Graças a Merlin.

- Será mesmo? - disse cínica – Sempre achei que ela tinha uma quedinha por você. Está mais do que na hora de arrumar um par de chinelos para lhe aquecer os...

Ela não conseguiu acabar sua frase, dois braços fortes a içavam da poltrona, trazendo-a próxima a um rosto emoldurado por cabelos pretos lisos e um olhar frio. Anne não se deixou intimidar pelo o olhar de Snape, nem por sua clara demonstração de insatisfação arroxeando os pulsos dela, e num gesto insolente, encarou-o completando: - Pés!

- Anne... - O nome saiu como um alerta dos lábios crispados em fúria perto dos seus, e um sopro quente em seu rosto trouxe-lhe o restante da sentença: - Não abuse da sorte.

- Do que tem medo? - rebateu irritada – De sentir o que sentiu um dia pela Lily?

- Você não sabe do que está falando! - rosnou de volta, apertando mais ainda o pulso entre seus dedos longos.

- Tolo, estúpido e arrogante! - gritou, a dor invadindo sua alma e as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

- Cale-se! - ordenou. A mão vazia foi ao ar espalmada, acima de sua cabeça, numa ameaça.

Pretos cintilavam ao encontrar castanhos atônitos, e percebendo o que estava preste a fazer, baixou a mão, deixando que o pulso escorregasse para longe da outra. Ele se afastou de Anne, sem tornar a fitá-la, e murmurou:

- Desculpe-me...

Anne não disse nada, apenas deixou-o sozinho, voltando para seu quarto. Snape foi até sua mesa, uma expressão de cólera no rosto, e com um braço, varreu todos os objetos que estavam encima dela. No quarto ao lado, Anne enterrava o rosto no travesseiro, a cena com Snape vagando em sua mente, que esbravejava contra ela: _- Como consegui me apaixonar por alguém assim? _

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, debruçado sobre a mesa, Snape percebeu a passagem aberta. Seu coração acelerou fazendo-o levantar de um salto e cruzar a distância que o separava do quarto de Anne em passadas rápidas. Quando entrou, no entanto, teve a certeza de que seu coração não o traíra... Anne partira.

Ele apoiou o corpo cansado sobre a parede atrás de si, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Trouxe as pernas encolhidas juntas ao corpo, abraçando-as, e enterrou seu rosto entre elas. Exatamente como fizera na floresta com Anne, só que dessa vez, ela não estava lá para ampará-lo. Estava só.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

A morte de Dumbledore estampava todos os jornais, assim com a foto de seu algoz, o Comensal da Morte, Severus Snape. Há essa altura dos acontecimentos, não havia mais desculpas para o Ministério não assumir publicamente a volta de Voldemort e seus fiéis seguidores. Contudo, toda a máquina administrativa bruxa parecia estar infiltrada por eles, e assim teve início uma inquisição velada.

Anne folheava o jornal atentamente, atrás de algum dado importante, mas não havia nada. Ela bufou, atirando-o sobre a mesa do quarto de pensão trouxa. Há meses esperava por um sinal de que as coisas fossem finalmente ter um fim, mas não havia uma linha sobre Potter e os outros. Seus olhos fitaram a janela sua frente, e em sua mente as palavras do Diretor chegaram tão vivas quanto da última vez que as ouvira.

**Flashback**

- Não posso crer no que ouço – ele lhe falou bondosamente.

Anne o fitava atentamente, os olhos azuis sobre ela e com um leve sorriso malicioso, completou:

- Em que ponto eu não fui clara?

- Você está abrindo mão de uma batalha? - sorriu-lhe de volta – Isso não é de seu feitio.

- Eu sei porquê me trouxe para cá, Dumbledore – disse, deixando castanhos intensos dentro de azuis – Era sua chance de se redimir perante Severus, não era? - O Diretor a encarava curisoso, alimentando a Fênix empoleirada ao seu lado e nada contrapôs as palavras dela – Você se sentiu culpado por ter sido tão duro com ele, e talvez, quem sabe, uma paixão repentina por uma bela mulher não o deixasse menos marcado por suas escolhas e seus atos passados... E pela sua própria ambição, Diretor – ela frisou a última palavra e o viu sorrir calmamente em resposta.

- Eu acho espetacular a forma como deduz as coisas, é realmente brilhante. Entretanto, o destino de Severus seria de qualquer forma trágico, mesmo que eu não intervisse nele – azuis brilharam – Eu só adiei o dia do seu julgamento...

- Como assim será? - ela o fitou aturdida, vendo-o levantar de trás da mesa e andar pelo escritório.

- É verdade que eu depositei minhas esperanças em você, em que, de alguma forma, conseguisse penetrar na barreira que Severus criou ao seu redor depois da morte de Lílian – Ele havia parado em frente a ela, e Anne parecia sem vida ao som daquele nome. Com a voz profunda, ele prosseguiu: - Achei que estava tão empenhada em trazê-lo de volta para o nosso lado, que abriria mão de qualquer coisa para isso, mas eu me enganei... - sorriu-lhe amarelo – Sim, os velhos e tolos românticos como eu, tendem a cometer esses erros... Particularmente, acho isso irritante, e deveras desagradável, muitas das vezes. Você abriu mão dele, Anne. Esse é o fato.

Anne sentiu um soco no fundo do estômago, conforme Dumbledore continuava em seu tom amável e calmo, e empalideceu.

- Assim como fez com Sirius, e como se omitiu com Régulus... Você optou pela derrota – azuis cintilavam ao vê-la sucumbir as suas palavras – Talvez esteja certa, talvez não, não vou julgá-la, mas não impute a mim o fardo de Severus sair vivo, ou não, dessa guerra.

- Eu nunca entendi muitas de suas atitudes, e também nunca as contestei – ela balbuciou de volta, a expressão lívida - , mas jamais achei que não tivesse compaixão...

Numa lufada de ar frio ela deixou a sala.

**Fim do Flashback **

Anne secou as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos, de alguma maneira, aquelas palavras a haviam atingido em cheio. Não havia uma noite, desde a morte de Dumbledore, em que não pensasse nelas. Eram como lâminas frias partindo-lhe vagarosamente o coração, levando-o aos poucos embora. Secretamente, ela desejava que o dia em que teria que agir não demorasse a chegar...

A noite parecia como outra qualquer, exceto pelo chamado pouco peculiar que recebera do irmão de Dumbledore. Ao chegar em Hogsmead, entretanto, ao entrar no bar, percebeu que estava a um passo de seu destino.

- Albus pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso – passou-lhe um frasco as mãos – Mandou que lhe dissesse que você tem exatamente doze horas até que o efeito cesse por completo.

Anne o encarou por segundos, destampando o frasco e cheirou-o. Fazendo um leve muxoxo de asco, acrescentou em toma mais alto:

- Polissuco.

- Eu não sei do que se trata, moça, mas se pretende fazer alguma coisa com isso, é melhor se apressar.

Ela assentiu e deixando o bar, disse-lhe:

- Obrigada

- Não quer tomá-la aqui? - perguntou preocupado – Se algo der errado, ao menos estará entre amigos. Está muito perigoso lá fora.

Anne sorriu-lhe.

- Não – cruzando a porta, completou: - Pode ser que se torne perigoso aqui dentro também, caso eu a beba aqui.

- Você é que sabe – resmungou – Boa sorte...

Ela andou até a esquina mais próxima, e sorveu todo o conteúdo do frasco. Pouco tempo depois, um vulto negro deixava a vila em direção a Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A porta do escritório foi aberta dando passagem a alguém, Snape não se deu o trabalho de levantar os olhos de imediato, rosnando:

- Em que posso ser útil, professor?

A resposta a sua pergunta não veio, e ele se obrigou a fitar seu interlocutor. Sua feição se tornou surpresa ao constatar que fitava a si próprio, e se colocando de pé, prosseguiu irritado até si mesmo.

- Que diabos isso significa? - encarou-se em pretos cintilantes – Que brincadeira idiota é essa?

Ele sorriu-lhe de volta, um sorriso que Snape conhecia bem, e desfazendo sua expressão furiosa, perguntou atônito:

- Anne?

- Há quanto tempo, Severus...

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou analisando-a detidamente.

- Pagando uma dívida – respondeu prontamente.

- Não sei do que está falando, mas se a descobrem aqui, estará encrencada – retrucou firme.

- Acalme-se – sorriu desdenhosa – tenho poção suficiente para ser você por muito tempo...

- Como conseguiu isso? - sua voz oscilava entre a preocupação e a desconfiança.

- Dumbledore... - ela disse baixo, vendo que ele se aproximara para fitá-la melhor, e sussurrou – É fantástico ver-se a si mesmo em carne e osso, não? Tão real e absoluto, mas... - sacou a varinha, apontando-a para o pescoço dele, que não ousou se mover – Deixe-me dar uma prova de seu próprio veneno – sorriu.

Snape não podia estar mais surpreso, havia sido pego de jeito pela única mulher que ousava enfrentá-lo de igual para igual. Intimamente sorriu, se morreria ali, seria uma morte honrosa. Já estava cansado demais de tudo aquilo para tentar lutar contra seu destino. E crispando os lábios, sibilou:

- Conte-me, que tipo de morte planejaram para mim?

- Morte? - Anne falava conforme o levava para junto da Penseira, e respondeu-lhe – Não pretendo matá-lo no momento – bufou – Você continua o tolo de sempre, Severus, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder... Vamos, preciso de suas lembranças.

- Perdão?

- Foi exatamente o que você ouviu – enterrou a varinha um pouco mais fundo no pescoço dele – Suas lembranças, preciso ser verossímil, meu caro. Eu tenho um encontro inadiável com Voldemort e Harry Potter, não quero fazer feio – sorriu debochada – Coloque-as na Penseira, por favor... - Contrafeito, ele retirou cuidadosamente a varinha das vestes e levou-a a têmpora – Sem truques – Alertou-o – Eu preciso de suas lembranças com Lilly e com Dumbledore, entendeu?

- Perfeitamente... - rosnou, retirando um a um o fios prateados da cabeça, colocando-os na Penseira a sua frente.

As lembranças surgiram no translúcidas na superfície líquida da Penseira. Anne sorriu ao vê-las, e assim que Snape depositou a última ali, ela retirou-lhe a varinha das mãos.

- Desculpe-me, professor – zombou dele – É para seu próprio bem – e com um gesto de sua varinha, ordenou – Imobilus!

Sem poder se mover, Snape a viu colocar uma a uma, todas as lembranças na própria cabeça e depois encará-lo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Coisa que ele Snape, nunca esboçara.

- Eu a invejo... - disse desfazendo o feitiço – Vamos – ordenou.

- Para onde?

- Seus aposentos... - Ela achou graça da surpresa dele, e completou rapidamente: – Não se preocupe, não pretendo traumatizá-lo fazendo amor com você...

Snape revirou os olhos, seguindo na frente dela. Não demoraram muito e chegaram nas masmorras. Snape abriu a porta dos seus aposentos. Anne passou a frente dele, indo até até a parede que servia de passagem para seu antigo quarto e pronunciou o encantamento. Entrou na atmosfera acolhedora do dormitório junto com Snape, e com uma expressão de felicidade, disse:

- Vejo que conservou tudo como deixei...

- Achei que gostaria de encontrá-lo assim quando voltasse... - ironizou.

- Como sempre, você é perfeito – devolveu-lhe a ironia – É uma pena que tenha que trancá-lo aqui... Mas um dia você irá me agradecer por isso, e talvez, eu consiga um espaço no seu coração... - ela sorriu - Como cortesia, é claro.

Pretos se tornaram escuros ao ver o brilho estranho que cruzou o olhar dela, e Anne sorriu-lhe uma última vez, se aproximando dele e passando a mão sobre seu rosto.

- Eu não voltei para matá-lo, ou seguir alguma ordem de Dumbledore... Voltei para cumprir a minha promessa, Severus. Porque eu sou a única que sei quem você realmente é, a única que esteve ao seu lado esse tempo todo, acreditando em você, e nunca pediu nada em troca – Snape a encarou profundamente, sabia que cada palavra dela era verdadeira, assim como tinha a exata certeza agora do que sempre temeu que pudesse acontecer entre ambos, caso ele cedesse aos seus impulsos masculinos. As palavras delas só serviram para tornar real seu pensamento: - Eu o amo, mas infelizmente não tive a mesma sorte de Lilly...

Snape passou os dedos longos sobre o rosto dela. Adoraria poder dizer que ela estava errada, mas seria uma mentira sórdida, e por gostar demais de Anne não se atreveria a enganá-la. Anne o viu fechar os olhos e posou suavemente os lábios sobre as bochechas dele. Snape não se mexeu, sua mente flutuava até Lilly, aos momentos que haviam passados juntos na pracinha. Anne deslizou os lábios até a boca dele, beijando-a carinhosamente. Snape cedeu ao impulso de beijá-la ardorosamente, e devorou os lábios entregues aos seus. Pareciam ser minutos eternos, os que desfrutaram do toque quente um do outro, e se afastando, Anne encarou pretos que brilhavam, dizendo: – Eu lhe desejo uma vida longa...

Ela tomou a direção da passagem, a varinha apontada na direção dele, e murmurou:

- Adeus, Severus.

Algo o impedia de se mover, era como se estivesse num sonho. A imagem de Lilly se transformando na dele e depois na de Anne, e como se acordasse de seu transe chamou:

- Anne

Ela o encarou com um leve sorriso, vendo-o sair na direção dela e ordenou:

- Petrificus Totalus

Snape caiu duro no chão, e com os olhos marejados, ela murmurou para si mesma:

- É melhor assim... Daqui há dose horas a passagem se abrirá de novo, e com ela, uma nova vida para você.

A parede se fechou atrás dela, enquanto atravessava o aposento de Snape e seguia seu destino.

xxxxxxxxxx

Um homem de seus quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos pretos lisos e um trench-coat preto descia apressadamente a escadas de Yale. A chuva que caíra fina durante o dia inteiro, diminuíra, mas o vento ainda batia forte em seu rosto, e então, levantou a gola do casaco. Algo o fez crispar os lábios e levantar os olhos para o céu, onde um pálido arco-íris surgia em meio as nuvens por onde se entrevia o céu azul.

Snape parou, fechou os olhos e deixou que a imagem de duas belas ruivas viessem a sua mente. A primeira com olhos extremamente verdes o encaravam duvidosa, a outra no entanto, com seus intensos olhos castanhos, sorria-lhe abertamente. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso e caminhou apressado deixando o campus. Meia hora depois, estava parado em frente a uma lápide branca aonde se lia: _Beloved Anne Gramp_

Ele se abaixou, beijando o lírio branco entre os dedos e colocando-o sobre a grama verde. Os dedos longos tocaram a lápide com carinho, e se pondo de pé, deixou o lugar com passos firmes.

Naquele mesmo instante, bem longe dali, um grupo de rapazes e moças se reuniam nos jardins de Hogwarts, prestando homenagem aos que perderam suas vidas na guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas... Entre os muitos nomes citados no discurso emocionado da Diretora, estava o de Severus Snape.

Um vulto negro continuava caminhando pelas ruas trouxas, livre. Assobiando uma canção...

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place

_( All I need – Within Temptation )_

_FIM_


End file.
